Love is Blind
by GallagherGirl-IWish
Summary: Zach has just moved into Roseville and he has found himself falling for Cammie, however there is one small problem. She completely loathes him and is too love blind to relaise that her boyfriend, Josh, is cheating on her with everyother girl in Roseville. But could one heart breaking experience let Cammie see who she really belongs with? Rated T for general teen things.
1. Chapter 1

**Right here is the deal I am half way through the next chapter for **_**Is it Worth It?**_** And I haven't been at home this weekend to update it because I had to stay at my grandparents because my parents were going away for the weekend and they don't have WIFI but I had this idea for a new story. **

**This is the second time writing in this style but the first time doing it as a story I would love to know if you like it and think I should carry on with it or trash it. Well happy reading! **

At the back of the classroom sat a slumped down into her chair her head bowed with golden locks covering her face, her long dark lashes cascading shadows down her fresh skin and defined cheek bones. She had on a daisy printed white dress that ended an inch or two above her smooth tanned legs, a pair of white converse at the bottom. Hung over her shoulders was a loose denim shirt with frilled pocket flaps and embodied collar.

A pink notebook sat in front of him filled with floral doodles and her name in block capital scribbled in her book several times, CAMMIE. The door at the front of the classroom swung open and in walked a tall boy with dark, almost black, hair that was perfectly messed up. He wore a tight fitting shirt that hugged his muscles and underneath his shirt it was clear to see the bones and bumpy abs screaming for attention. His skin was tanned and his face was obviously gorgeous. With chiselled features and a strong angular jaw bone that looked as though it could cut straight through metal.

Plump pink lips in a cocky ignorant smirk that showed off small barely visible dimples of his cheeks, every girl in the room was sitting their eyes transfixed on the boy who had stolen their breath without even muttering a word. Apart from one, Cammie she just sat with a bored expression staring at him. Her ocean blue eyes glimmering under the bright classroom lights. Her rosy pink lips were in a small, unintentional pout as she stared at him her golden flecked eyes analysing him before she gave her final opinion.

The mystery boy however cast his eyes across the classroom accepting the looks of awe from the girls and the look of either envy or curiosity from the boys. The boy however didn't let this faze him as his emerald green eyes scanned the room but stopped soon after his intense eyes met the blue sapphire ones of Cammie at the back of the room. Cammie began aware that his eyes weren't travelling anymore just stayed on hers, shuffling underneath his unsettling gaze not sure of what to do with herself. Breaking the tension that began climbing into the atmosphere was the podgy teacher with grey bushy brows at the front of the classroom peering over his three inch thick bifocals.

"Excuse me sir but may I help you?" He asked spinning around on his chair and standing up to face the boy who just turned Cammie's cheeks to a flushed scarlet under all of the stares. The teacher stood up and stepped up to the tall boy who towered over him by at least four inches but that didn't stop the teacher from glaring at him with anger, disgust and fury.

The boy moved his bag further up of his shoulder as he answered, "Yes sir I have just moved to Roseville and this is my first day, and this is my first class. Sorry I am late I got a bi lost you know how it is?" His voice was pouring with charm and charisma, and the look that flashed Cammie's eyes at that very moment showed she had made her final decision on this new boy. Egotistic charmer with an annoying smirk.

"Oh you must be Zachary Goode, welcome to Roseville High and welcome to Biology! Now it seems the only seat available is the one at the back next to Cameron Morgan, give our new biologist a wave Cameron so he can identify you." The blonde girl at the back of the room gave a small hand jerk and Zach's smirk only grew larger as he strutted to the back of the classroom and plopped his back under the desk and slipped into the chair next to Cammie as she shuffled away to the edge of hers with a look of annoyance plastered across her naturally beautiful face.

Once the lesson began and everyone was set their tasks and everyone was erupting in quiet chatter Cammie and Zach sat in silence with Zach stealing glances at this pretty blonde he had stumbled across. Cammie sat scribbling down answers to the questions and doodling in the margin of her notebook drifting off into her own world. The attitude Cammie had towards Zach was clearly annoying him how her eyes didn't flicker with attraction when she saw him and the fact she wasn't willing to bend over backwards to meet his every desire.

Finally giving into his torment he leaned close to Cammie's ear so his breath danced across her neck as he spoke in a deep husky voice that would usually send girls reeling, "What does a guy have to do around here to get a sexy blonde like you to talk?" He smiled triumphantly as Cammie lifted her pencil from the paper and turned to face him her deep blue orbs filled with curiosity and could that be… lust?

"Well it is defiantly not to breath your gross smelling breath into her face I will tell you that." Her face shifted from fake attraction to disgust and anger as Zach sat baffled at her unexpected outburst while she sat the rubber of her pencil resting on her lower lip while her eyes scanned Zach's eyes for some snarky remark.

"Well…" Zach stuttered and then Cammie raised a perfectly plucked eye brow while she waited for his response then smirk at his defeat and slipped her phone out of her pocket from her dress and began replying to a text she had gotten checking the whereabouts for the teacher. "Who is… Josh?" Zach asked as he peered over to her phone as she smiled sweetly at the screen.

"What is it to you?" Cammie snapped as she locked her phone and slipped it back safety back in her pocket. Zach just smirked at her fiery spark that flashed across her eyes, "If you must know he is my boyfriend." Cammie stated and then began answering some more questions while Zach's green orbs began filling with hurt and he couldn't help but feel an aching pain in his chest as he watched her whole face light up when she said his name.

The pair didn't speak for the rest of the lesson Zach turned his back to her and finished off the work and couldn't help but feel like he wanted to rip this Josh's head off of how he had Cammie and not him. However Zach couldn't pin point why, it wasn't like she was flirting with him. In fact she was doing the complete opposite but that still got Zach intrigued. It bugged him that when he walked into the room her heart didn't race like the other girls, the fact that she wasn't practically all over him like other girls are usually when they are so close to him.

Much to Cammie's relief the bell rang signally the end of the lesson and while the teacher told the class about the next homework assignment, which was to Zach's luck a paired activity.

While Cammie placed her notebook into her back pack Zach came up behind her placing his hand on her waist drawing the attention of the people who hadn't yet left to go their next class, "Want to work together?" Cammie just scoffed pushed his hand off her waist trying to fight to goose bumps that caressed her skin from his touch.

Then as she left the room she tilted her head flipping some of her waved across her shoulder, "Find another person to hit on Goode, this blonde is taken." Then she left leaving a shocked and unusually speechless Zach Goode behind her.

()()()

Lunch time had come along and everyone was looking forward to get to know the true and false rumours about the new flirt to grace Roseville High. The school's canteen was much like any every other in America, circular table's lined up across the main glossy floor and a stand where women in hair nets stood behind handing out meals to the hungry school students. Secondly much like every other high school canteen it had a social divide there was a cluster of nerd at one end and then some jocks some preps some musician. Then you had the cheerleading squad in the centre and then the skaters and then the averages.

Right in the middle of it all the table that at least half of the school was looking at in awe, jealously or hatred was the most gorgeous of the school. Quite clearly these were the popular members of Roseville, and right there on the table was Cammie sitting perched on the lap of a boy. The way she draped her arm around his neck and he ran his hand up and down the curve of her frame and his other peaked under the rim of her dress resting on the skin of her thigh. This boy was obviously Josh.

Josh was good looking, and he knew it. Cammie was clearly head over heels in love with the boy as she looked like all of her Christmas' had come at once when she smiled at him, sadly Josh had other ideas. His eyes never stayed on Cammie- his girlfriend- for more than five minutes. They would end up wandering around the hall and landing on more traditionally pretty girls with six layers of makeup and willing to go the whole way with whomever. So what I am trying to say is Josh here I a cheat, a play whatever you want to call it he is it. It seems Cammie is too blinded by love to realise it.

The front doors of the canteen opened and no one generally noticed it apart from Cammie as she tilted her slender neck and saw Zach come strutting in and he grabbed a cheese burger from the dinner lady and the stood and stared at the tables. It was quite obvious to him that this is where you make your mark of who you are and what small new kid mistake and he will be labelled wrongly for the rest of his high school life. His beady green eyes scanned the crowds and Cammie's blue ones followed where his gaze was travelling and they landed on her tables, yet not on her.

Zach gave a small nod to a boy sitting at the table who was waving dramatically at him. This boy was muscular, tanned and gorgeous. You're traditional Greek God. With silk like sandy coloured locks that ended just before his brown orbs, he looked threatening with those rippling biceps and small but nasty looking scar that travelled down his defined jaw line.

"Grant why did you need to invite Sir Jackass to come and have lunch with us?" Cammie sneered and Josh chuckled from beneath her at his remark, while the Greek God or Grant just laughed at her childish antics and moved further to an exotic beauty sitting next to him making room for 'Sir Jackass'.

The girl sitting next to Grant was breathtakingly beautiful, with long brown hair cascading down her back in curls and ending just before her waist and cappuccino coloured skin that made her toned legs look amazing. She had dark brown eyes lined with golden flecks and a deep British accent as she spoke to Cammie across the table.

"What did you just call him?" he asked with a smirk as the people on the table tried to stifle a laugh at Cammie's nickname for the newcomer.

Zach smirked at her as her cheeks got flustered and everyone on the table grinned like Cheshire cats as Cammie looked around the room for a distraction but nothing came to her, "Um well you see… I umm… Sir Jackass." She whispered under her breath and then began looking at her hands.

"Sorry?" The British girl asked again.

"Sir Jackass, I called him Sir Jackass you happy now Bex?" She snapped and then Zach looked at her from across the table his eyes showing hurt at his nickname from the girl he is beginning to fall for but then masked it with a smirk as he let it slide and began devouring his burger.

**Please review, it should get a better when it gets in. Now should I trash it or keep it let me know by reviewing! Thank you, my other story Is it Worth it? Will be getting updated by Tuesday I think, well hope! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all of the reviews, hope you like this chapter!**

After their Zach began eating his lunch the conversation became more interesting, then before that was, as a flawless beauty sat straighter in her seat her black glossy hair tied into a messy bun small pieces of straight hair framing her face. She opened her mouth but the words didn't come from hers it came from the other side of the table, "Hello, Tina Walters head cheerleader at your service."

Tina was aiming the question at Zach as he tilted his head a bit of mustard peeking out of the corner and he wiped it away as his green orbs looked at her grey ones in confusion, "Yes?"

The dark haired girl had her long limp hair falling down her back in cried up curls and her face had so much makeup on it was a surprise she could move her face without it cracking. Her eye lashes thickly outlined with clumpy mascara and her lips were coloured in with a deep blood red colour that made her lips look cheap and scabby. The model looking girl narrowed her icy blue eyes at her as Tine cocked her hip that was covered in a skin tight black dress that _just_ passed her butt.

Cammie scowled at her as she eyed Josh but her back was turned to him making her oblivious to the lustful look he was returning to the cheap looking adolescence in front of her.

Tina then ignored the ice cold glare and the glares from everyone on the table as she spoke, "So you are the new kid am I right?" She asked he voice laced with a challenge as her eyes twinkled as they scanned Zach sitting crouched over in her vision.

"What's it to you?" He scoffed his voice not showing any remorse of the attraction he showed Cammie in biology first thing this morning which was a shock to her to her as gorgeous eyes widened as her spat his meaty burger that had been still in his mouth in her direction as he spoke.

"If you most know I need to ask you a few questions, starting with: Are you single?" Her long clumped lashes batting towards Zach as his dark green eyes flashed with disgust as Cammie couldn't help but feel her heart speed up as he dwelled upon it for a moment or two.

"Well… hopefully not for long." No one noticed Zach send a wishful glance across to the girl perched on the lap of her boyfriend, Josh,

"Okay I see, now I guess I will see you at the party next Saturday night then?" Tina asked and then Zach nodded in response and Tina strutted off swinging hips a little much than was really expected.

Once she left everyone at the table let out an annoyed breath, well apart from Josh who watched wishfully as one of his many bits of the side wandered out of the canteen to the empty corridors. So he stood up made his pathetic completely unbelievable excuses and lightly kissed Cammie on the cheek obvious his mind was already elsewhere as he left the hall in the same direction as Tina.

The icy blue eyed girl from before spoke up next, "So Zach in case you don't already know I am Macey this is Liz," She pointed to a petite girl with short blonde hair cut into a cut bob and a swept bangs covered her forehead. Sweet naïve light green eyes staring widely at the group as all the eyes turned onto her small slim figure causing the blood to run up her pink laced dress and ended on her cheek creating a deep blush. "This is Bex; you clearly know Cammie and Grant and finally Jonas." She pointed to a boy sitting close up to Liz.

He wasn't the most muscular out of the boys on the table but he did have a well-built body and was fairly tall looking. His dark black hair was cut into a buzz cut and he had dark framed glasses perched on the end of his nose. Although the brief description makes him seem plain and nerdy he was attractive with a toned face and dark intriguing brown eyes that seemed to be calculating codes and equations. His thin but still for some reason plump lips curved into a nervous uncomfortable smile his white teeth cracking through the gap that appeared. So yes this nerd was also quite a hot nerd, with very red cheeks.

"Hey guys I am as you already know Zach Goode." Zach said and then took a sip out of his can of Pepsi Max as he smirked at Cammie who looked at him with boredom and partly disgust.

Slowly he peeled the can from his damp lips and as the group began discussing their morning classes he couldn't help himself as he got lost in the thick layer of Cammie's golden river flowing from her scalp. He couldn't help but smile as she let her head tilt backwards slightly when she laughed her perfectly straight teeth all on show. He watched as her blue oceans looked so much like diamonds under the sharp school canteen lights and how the made her skin look as though it was glowing as she rolled up her sleeves every now and then as they slipped down her slender arms.

Zach found himself in so much of a daydream he didn't hear as Liz asked him a question causing Grant to lightly, but sharply, shake him back to reality, "Dude you zoned out a bit then Liz is trying to ask you a question." Grant said as he took a swig from his bottle of water and then placed his arm back around Bex's waist.

"Yeh so what do you do for hobbies?" She asked her Southern twang slipping out as she spoke.

"I used to play football for my old school and I also go running most nights if I don't have training, which reminds me can I try out for the football team?" Zach asked looking at the whole group but it was Cammie who was the one to answer his question first- which surprised him thinking it would come from Grant or Jonas.

"You could probably try out tomorrow night after school that is when the track teams are having some try outs and also when football team have practise." Then she looked at him sceptically as he smirked at her with a hidden sparkle in his eyes a sparkle she hadn't seen yet. Well she has only known him for about four hours so… "What?" She asked her voice so innocent and confused it almost made him laugh coming from the feisty blonde he met earlier in the day.

"Oh nothing, nothing at all." Then the whole group looked at each other confused and Grant shrugged his meaty shoulders and muttered something about new kids.

* * *

The day quickly came to a close and Cammie walked out of the classroom in the depth of the rest of them and then once she escaped the huge group she walked out with Grant. Cammie seemed comically shorter when she was next to Grant as he draped his arm across her shoulder as they walked along in fits of laughter almost falling over their own feet. No one looked over annoyed at their loud bellows making it seem like a regular occurrence. The contact between them wasn't unnatural it just came to them how Grant so easily held her close to him and she hung onto his waist as they walked down the loud corridor laughing at something from their last lesson.

However it was clear to the naked eye that the touch wasn't holding anymore feeling and love than a brother and sister would. There was no romance behind their inside jokes and ability to finish each other's sentences without even knowing it. Cammie and Grant could almost pass off as brother and sister with their almost identical smiles and similar hair colour and skin tone. Cammie's sun kissed glow and Grant's darker, but still similar, glow.

Maybe they were cousins.

But they weren't just mere close friends, with a brother and sister bond. An unbreakable bond that would take _a lot_ to destroy and if you were a person so break it you would have to live with quite a heavy burden for crumbling such a loving and unfamiliar between long-time friends.

The laughing pair came to a stop as they reached one of the many floor length lockers and Grant went to open it up as he turned the lock as he entered him combination. When he opened it you could tell it was a boy's locker. With the inside of the door covered in stickers of a football team and car logos, the inside of the locker had a about six books piled into it and Grant then added some more as he emptied his bag but also put some new ones into his black battered backpack. There was a picture that was not something you expect in this Jock's locker though.

It was stuck in the centre of all of the organized chaos and not a singled that overlapped it. A glassy photo of Bex stuck on the door. Well a picture of both of them. It was the loved up couple sitting on some lush green grass Bex by his side his arm hung on her shoulder and both of them held in their hands an oversized ice cream piled high with cream and sprinkles. They both had smiled plastered across their faces and as Grants eyes passed it he seemed to not be able to control the smile tugging at his lips.

Cammie stood next to him leaning on a locker to the left as he did stuff with his own she had one foot lazily resting on the bottom of it as she absentmindedly played with the ends of her hair flicking it along the ends of her index finger. She was staring at the ground her mind wandered off into a distant daydream when a boy stood in front of her placing his hands on her waist. She moved her eyes up to be met by her boyfriend Josh.

A smile filled with love greeted her lips as she saw who it was as she dropped the piece of hair in her hand and placed her palms of his leather clad shoulders. Ignoring the cheap perfume scent that lingered onto his clothes and then small bit of smudged lipstick on the corner of his swollen lips she lightly placed hers over it. Quite happy with what he was getting, two girls in a day, he pulled her closer trying to deepen the kiss as his hands swarmed her body.

Much to his dismay Cammie, wanting to keep her dignity intact, pulled away and swatted his gruff hands away not daring to look at Grant who was probably fuming at her bad choice in boyfriends. As if he suddenly realised he hadn't yet spoken to her Josh forced a smile, "Hey babe how was… Art?" The end of his sentence was higher than the rest showing he generally didn't know and it was a sheer guess.

Cammie just giggled softly like a little school girl and corrected him, "Geography was great we learned about multiple depri-" Cutting her off mid word Josh, clearly not bothered about his girlfriend's life, spoke up.

"I got accepted for that history exhibition by the way." He said coldly as if Cammie didn't care less and she should have asked that the minute she saw him, maybe she would have if he didn't decide the perfect time for a make out session was in the middle of the hall next to her brother-like-best friend.

"Oh that is great well done babe I knew you would!" Then she perched onto her tippy toes and planted a small peck on his lips but lowered herself before his graving got the better of him. "Are you coming to the diner tonight?" She asked to fill the silence between them.

"Erm… I would love to babe but I have to… erm… study for a test tomorrow?" It came out as a question clearly showing he was lying through his teeth as his pupils' dilated that ever so little showing he was perfectly capable of lying to his 'babe' with ease.

"Another time maybe, but we are going Grant is giving me a lift see ya." Cammie said and then hugged him lightly and waved goodbye as he walked off. Looking up at Grant who was playing some sort of game of his phone, he then stopped what he was doing and looked at the retreating figure of Josh heading straight to the cheerleaders. Including Tina. His eyes boiling with anger and sorrow, for Cammie, as he looked at the blue eyes girl staring at him like a lost puppy.

Shooting him a confused look Grant then shook his head and grabbed his bag and then the pair began walking back down the hall laughing just as hard as they were when they walked down before. Grant only holding one thought, _why doesn't she see it we all do?_

**Please review; I loved all of your reviews about the first chapter. Pre-warning the start of this story is NOT Zammie only with sprinkles of it but in a few chapters it will become more frequent. PLEASE REIVEW YOU THOUGHTS AND OR IDEAS! **

**Anyone have any troubles drop me a PM, or whatever x**


	3. Chapter 3

Slowly the pair found themselves walking towards the car, Grant pulled out his car keys from his pocket and the black Volvo beeped in return but as Cammie's vision became clearer the smile that was on her face fell to the floor. Her blue eyes narrowed as they saw a tall figure resting against the bonnet of Grant's car her blue eyes met a set of twinkling green ones. His emotionless face soon morphed into a smirk as he saw the look of disgust that flooded into Cammie's eyes.

"What is _he_ doing here?" Cammie asked her voice sharp like the end of a knife and her eyes had turned cold as they looked at his flaming ones.

"He needed a ride, I had a car, I am heading that way anyway you're the honour student. Figure it out." Grant explained as he opened the driver's door slinging his bag onto the back seats, he was clearly amused by the confrontation going on in front of him.

"Don't get clever with me Grant is really doesn't suit you." Then Cammie huffed and stomped over to the passenger door but within a heartbeat a set of tanned fingers had already gripped the handle and a smirking teenage boy was perched in her seat. "Get out, I always ride shot gun, right Grant?" Cammie asked as her leaned into the car hovering across Zach sitting his smirk growing longer as Cammie's small body draped across his her chest brushing his bare arm.

"I must say I am enjoying the view from here Cammie." Zach laughed and then she ripped her body from the inside of the car and felt her cheeks heating up as she slammed the door shut and stormed off a Grant opened his window and poked his head out from the space.

"Come back Cammie!" But it was too late she was already out of ear shot and had music flooding through her ears frustration pouring out of every one of her pores.

()()()

Cammie didn't understand why but whenever she saw Zach something boiled inside of her and she felt her head get fuzzy when he smirked at her whenever he saw her. Her stomach got all funny when she stole a glance at him during classes and in between them, her whole body literally set alight when he accidently touched her is they bumped while writing or while walking from class to class. Since this feeling was unknown to her she decided to call it anger. She didn't have a valid reason to why she loathed Zach and when her friends would ask she would just come up with a petty response; Just coz'. And then walk off her long hair flowing behind her like a flowing river.

That was another thing about this blonde beauty, her hair. In a way she was sort of famous for it; most of the girls envied her for it. The sheer length or it and how it never seemed to bother her and the brilliant blonde that was 100% natural, it was blonde that all the hair care products promise but instead you get a cheap yellowy colour that after a few washes turns a light shade of ginger or just vanishes. It just depends. However that wasn't the only thing about her hair, it was always, in some way, down. It might be curly, straight, wavy, half up half down. Whatever it was always draped across her slender shoulders and covering most of her neck. With her endless list of A's and being extremely sporty she always seemed to get out of wearing it up in PE during the summer and in the winter she would wear a hoodie that she would always pull up until I met her chin.

Rumours spread around the school like wildfire because even though this sounds like a little thing, people did pick up on it. Silly rumours like she had a tattoo but some of them were a little more serious. She had scars and bruises. They weren't so much silly since if that were true who would inflict them on such a loving hearted girl, some say she used to cut herself when she was off for a month. Soon that rumour died down though and the sharp tongued bitch Tina Walters got publically shamed for concocting such a vile rumour about her famous hair and mystery whereabouts.

Then again she could just be someone who enjoys wearing their hair down or has an embarrassing hunch or birth mark.

()()()

Zach stood at the sidewalk and watched as Grant drove off and then just as he was about to unlock his front door he heard a high pitched scream. Quickly he jolted his head around although he didn't see anything so he shrugged the thought to the back of mind. Then he ripped his key from his pocket and inserted it into the hole just as his fingers tightened on the gold key he heard the scream again. This time though it held more pain and Zach couldn't help it he followed to where it was coming from.

So in five big strides he was at the bottom of his gravelled driveway and his let his eyes scan back and forth down the empty street, only a couple stood at the bottom of it. Narrowing his eyes into small slits it saw that it was a young couple the boy hooded over the girl who had her back pinned to a lamppost while the boy had his body firmly pressed against hers his hand firm on her shoulders. Something in his gut made him move closer, there was just something about the frail girl that made a small feeling of recognition in the back of his mind.

Slowly he walked closer and closer but still stayed out of the sight of the two as he crouched behind a car, even though he probably looked like some sort of stalker he didn't really care. He was just the new kid, there was a rumour flying around that he was a spy from Maine. As his vision came back into focus and the boy had a black leather jacket on but his back was to him and his bulky body was covering the girl. Everything but her hair, there was just something in Zach's mind that warmed his heart. The golden strands that were being firmly grasped in a tight embrace, he could have been holding her hair in a passionate embrace or pulling it in a heated argument.

Zach started walking away and then just as he stepped into his house becoming deaf to the sounds outside the girl let out a yelp of pain as the boy tugged ferociously on her yellow locks. The boy then stepped away from her weak shivering figure and pushed the lamppost in anger then walked off revealing his face that was bursting with rage and anger. The boy was Josh and the girl he left behind hot salty tears running down her face was Cammie.

Cammie wiped her tears from her face but they kept coming so her acts were all in vain. Her indigo eyes were showing rivers off red spreading across the whites of her eyes, large red pillows resting underneath her eyes. Cammie's lips her all puffed up as she licked them repeatedly her tear stained cheeks that resembled train tracks. Gradually she pulled her vulnerable body from the hard tarmac ground the odd stone piercing into the palms of her small hands. Once her body was back at its full height he straightened out her dress and wiped away the tears that had stopped falling and brushed her hair up from her neck revealing red raw prints and some old bruises almost gleaming next to her skin tone.

Sniffling her rosy nose she then grabbed her bag that was a few yard behind her and placed it back on her shoulders as she walked passed a few off the houses and then past the one Zach entered only a few moments earlier. A dark figure walked across the window but either they or Cammie noticed one another and Cammie walked up the pathway leading to the house next to his. She then unlocked the door and stepped into the upmarket house a long sigh following her in.

Once in the house she hooked her bag on the hooks a few coats were already occupying and she walked through the house, there was a note taped to the white phone next to where she just put her keys in a small blue bowl. Cammie lifted up and held it closer to her eyes and blinked away the tears that were coming back for another time in the past five minutes. It read:

_Work phoned I will be back at around midnight no need to wait up. Money is in the jar for a takeaway, don't get an Indian please it stinks the house out. Love Mom xx_

Cammie then placed the note next to the phone and then slipped off her converse and let the silent tears fall again from her eyes as she walked down the cream soft carpet. She opened to glassed double doors with a white wooden frame and then entered a room filled with brown leather sofas and a huge 50 inch slick black flat screen plasma TV. A huge mirror covered most of the wall above the fireplace where Cammie found herself standing in front of.

She grimaced at her tear stained, puffy eyed and plumped lips reflection her glassed over eyes looking back at her filled with exhaustion and pain as her shoulders slumped her eyes showing no emotion. Almost as if she was dead inside. Then she did something that seemed so natural it was almost as if it was a second nature, a regular occurrence that she did every day. Pain flooding into her eyes and her jaw tensed as she slipped off her denim shirt wincing in pain as she did. Her hair flowed into the air as she flung the shirt across the room and onto the sofa behind her, her whole body yelling in pain as she did it.

Lifting her arm around her head she pushed her locks away from her red and slightly swollen neck. She flicked her eyes to her reflection and let out a small sigh pitched yelp as they met her slightly purple and red shoulders where faint hand prints had took place on her small sharp shoulder blades. Then she walked out of the room and made her way to the cool tiled kitchen floor as let her soft fingers dance along the black granite worktop and then met a doubled door silver fridge where she opened the freezer side. Every draw almost bursting with frozen pizzas left over dinners and masses of Ben and Jerry's ice cream. Her pale skinned fingers touched the cold icy draw as she pulled it open and picked out a bag of frozen peas then she shut the draw and door and walked back to the living room while placing the bag on her shoulders.

At first she winced in pain then the cool sensation became relaxing and she softened into it then just as the pain began to drift away the doorbell rang and she walked over to it peeking through the spy hole to see all of her close friends standing there looking very impatient. Panic coursed through her body as she bolted to the living room ignoring her sore body as she yanked on the shirt as she stuffed the bag of peas in the cupboard under the stairs.

Then as if someone had just clicked a button all of the pain and fear had vanished from her features as she swung open the door and leaned against it a smile plastered across her lips, "Hey guys what's up?" She asked and then they all turned wide eyed at her and slowly the panic began to trickle back into her sapphire eyes and she readjusted her collar of her shirt.

"We have been sitting in the diner for forty five minutes waiting for you, where were you?" Macey asked her arms crossed across her chest as she cocked her hips showing her impatience and anger.

"Look I am really sorry I got a ride from Josh and we ended up speaking and I completely lost the track of time, I have just got home and I was literally just about to call you." The lie came effortlessly not showing any of the typical signs of when someone is lying and then her friends just let their annoyed looks drop from their faces and let themselves into Cammie's house.

"Cammie what is up with you lately you have been forgetting all of our meetings and you are being really snappy. Then what is the whole thing with Zach, why on earth do you hate him so much?" Liz asked as she sat down next to Jonas so their bodies were pressed close to one another's.

Cammie couldn't deny the fact that at the mention of his name that unknown feeling filled into her bones, "I am fine seriously and with Zach there is just something about him that annoys me he just was I have already said, a Jackass." Cammie explained as she fell into the sofa on the other side of Jonas bringing her knees to her chest ignoring the pain that caressed her muscles as she pressed her shoulders against the back of the sofa.

"Whatever Cammie but you were really rude back at school just storming off like that; Zach was really weird after that. Do you not think that was a bit childish to just strop off like a five year old just because you couldn't ride shot gun?" Grant asked as he sat on the arm of the sofa resting his arm across Bex's shoulders that then leaned her head against his abs.

No one really knew what happened next but something popped inside of Cammie as hot raging fury seethed out of her as she stood up her fists clenched and in two quick strides so she was standing in front of Grant where her deep sapphire eyes that were flamed with anger met his brown ones, "You know what why don't you just get out. ALL OF YOU! None of you know what I am going through and you all treat me like little girl so is it any wonder I act like one? Then this idiotic boy turns up and he acts like a complete ass to me and all you do is just sit there and let it happen, some friends you are! Now just get out." She screamed at all of her friends in the room shock plastered across their eyes and she stood staring at them breathing heavily after her shouting match with everyone in the room. "NOW!"

Her lungs bellowed and everyone in the room seemed to have been broken from a trance as they shuffled out of the room and as they all filed out of the house. Then the door closed behind them as Cammie leaned against the wall next to the door and her whole body fell to the floor beneath her as the second lot of hot tears popped from her eyes and dripped onto her dress.

**Please review **** not the best chapter ever but I am planning on writing some better stuff next time. **

**I hope everyone here on FanFiction has a brilliant Easter holiday and whoever is off school I hope you have a good time off and enjoy yourselves! HAPPY EASTER! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Please read the AN at the end please, **_**super**_** important! Thanks…**

Soon Cammie's glassed eyes disappeared behind her pale blotchy eye lids as the sobbing raked her body and tired it out soon she was no longer sitting against the wall like a piece of rolled up paper but curled up into a tiny venerable ball sound asleep. She looked so peaceful as if she didn't have a care in the world, yet we all know better.

The house was empty and there wasn't a light on in the whole house to illuminate anything as the bright blue sky turned to a dark black with only small silver patches of glitter to brighten the place up. The small square glass window on the window was directly in front of the full moon, the night for supernatural occurrences- as it streamed into Cammie's house bouncing onto the frail tear stained girl on the floor. It only light up a small piece of the hallway and that piece was the ground she was curled up on her shirt now peeling back on one of her shoulders showing off a long scar that travelled about five inches across her bruised skin. The scar was old, about one maybe even two year old. It wasn't quite white yet but it was nearly there however it didn't show any signs of aging soon only getting more prominent on her skin.

Outside the house Grant's black car pulled up outside and Zach stepped out of the passenger side of the door closely after Grant got out of his side of his car. Zach walked around the front of the car and stood on the pathway at the bottom of his drive while he shot Grant a confused look with his eyes.

"I think I can manage walking to my house on my own I am a big boy." Zach smirked at his new friend, but Grant didn't shoot him a snarky remark back his eyes didn't glitter like the stars above him instead he glared at Zach his dark brown eyes filled with worry and hesitation. "What?" Zach asked as he followed Grant's gaze from him to the huge house next to his own where they stopped on the front door.

"That's Cammie's place, where is she?" The first part of the comment was aimed at Zach but the question that followed it was aimed for the air, Grant just thinking out loud. It was clear that Zach knew nothing about the fight that happened between Cammie and her closest friends as he would have probably would have known why his voice was laced with guilt as Grant spoke. Deep in his mind he blamed himself for the fight between Cammie and him before everyone deserted in her time of need. It surely wasn't like Cammie to snap at her friends like that, they treated each other like family so he couldn't help but feel guilty for leaving her in a state.

Even though she demanded them to leave her, a true friend should have stayed and took the front of her anger and waited until she calmed down to see why she just turned on them so quickly and out of nowhere. Zach still stood in silence almost hearing the cogs turn in Grant's mind while he debated on his next action, he stood half of his body under the street light and the other half in the dark of the night. His right green eye gleaming like a freshly polished gem as the hot light poured into it, while his other eye was dark and his cheeks lined with dark shadows.

"Cammie lives here?" Zach thought aloud but Grant still turned and nodded still hanging out of his car door not sure if he should leave for get back in, "She will just be in bed Grant, it is half eleven." Zach explained as he glanced at his gold Rolex attached to his wrist showing his rich side. His eyes did widen though as he saw the time- so Zach wasn't a night owl.

"No she won't be she always, and I mean always, goes to sleep with her bed side light on and never close the left set of blinds. It has something to do with her dad. I don't get it but it soothes her and helps her sleep." Grant explained and then he stepped out of his car his body working before his mind as he walked over to the front door and without looking into the glass banged his firm fist against the door.

When no one answered he pressed his face against the glass and his body became paralysed at he looked down at Cammie curled into a ball pale faced. He got hold on the handle and since no one had yet locked the door it swung open when Grant entered followed by Zach. He didn't lean over her and wake her up and give her a long apology but just gave Zach the universal signal to be quiet as he straightened out her legs on the floor. He pulled off her shoes and put them next to the other line of similar pair's just different colours a smile across his face. He lifted her up bridal style and Cammie stirred slightly and the two boys held their breath's waiting to see if anything else followed it.

Cammie soon stayed still and she nuzzled her face into Grant's jacket a small barely visible smile gracing her lips. Grant turned around to Zach who stood at the doorway flicking through his phone and motioned for him to follow him up the stairs and he was quick to follow. Grant then came to a halt outside the farthest away door that had 'KNOCK' stuck across it along with some creative threats and then it was signed by Bex in the left hand corner. Zach soon understood why he was upstairs as he opened the door for an armless Grant and stepped inside holding the door for Grant.

A look of shock washed over Zach's features as he took in the classy sophisticated room. A huge wooden white four poster bed with cream lace curtains hung down on the two sides where silver unlighted fair lights wound around the four posts. The bedding was simple white cotton but the top of it was a strip of black and white collaged photos of popular cities across the world. There were fluffy cushions across the bed and some Union Jack ones scattered throughout the huge room.

There was a huge window that opened up the entire room letting the whole town peer into the room with white wooden furniture, but a desk sat in front of most of it. A laptop sitting on it as well as some photos and some homework along with a mobile phone and a pair of ear buds. There was another window yet this one was smaller as it was a window seat that looked out to the house next door.

As soon as he took this in a smirk came across Zach's face as he realised the room that the window was looking at was his.

Grant then placed Cammie's sleeping body on the bed and grabbed a blanket that was on a chair and draped it across his closest thing to a sister lightly kissing her forehead. Grabbing a pen and a notepad he scribbled down a note and placed it next to Cammie's sleeping frame then he smiled at her sadly and left the room after Zach.

The note read: _I am sorry for how I treated you; I shouldn't have just left like that. None of us should. You wouldn't have done that to us. We all feel really guilty. I have locked the door with your key; I put it back through the letter box._

_See you at school, love Grant xx_

* * *

A figure sat under a street light across the street where the two boys had just said goodbye. Shadowed by the street light he was unnoticed puffs of smoke surrounding him. He leaned against the lamppost a cigarette posed in between his first and second fingers in such a casual motion as he brought it up to his lips taking another long drag. He closed eyes in the process letting the drug take full control of his body as his eyes rolled back slightly as he reopened them revealing the dark ones that belonged to Josh. His whole body was out of sync as he pushed his body off the lamppost and stumbled in random directions across the street having tight grip on his cigarette, not bothering to check for any cars.

Once he crossed he looked up at the house a dark sinister smile meeting his face his dark eyes holding the devil as his mind reeled back to the last time he saw the girl inside at just the same lamppost he left. Satisfied with himself he stumbled back down the street puffs of smoke being left behind and drops of ashes as he finished off the cigarette.

* * *

The next morning a loud noise that sends teenage kids across the world every weekday morning into despair bounced off blue walls. The alarm clock. A tanned muscular arm escaped the bed sheets and slammed the clock knocking the sound off and then the sheets were removed from the sleeping figure to reveal Zachary Goode laying on his front a scowl across his face. His back was slightly tanned and bumps of rippling muscle tensed as he turned around he sat up his blanket falling to his waist while he stretched his arms above his head.

Slowly a smirk graced his sleepy face as he looked out of his room to the house across from his where Cammie was awaking from her sleep. She scanned her eyes across her body to see she was in the same clothes as the day before and her face morphed when she remembered the events of the night before. Though that changed to a smile as she read through the note from Grant and she jumped out of bed and then left the room clueless to the teenage boy staring in.

Zach then got out of his bed and stood in his room in nothing but a pair of grey boxers where they ended right before his impressive abs and the V shaped bones at his waist line of his boxer. He rubbed the sleep from his green orbs and the head out of the room to the landing where he nodded a good morning to an older looking man who had dark hair with faint lines of grey appearing, probably his father.

Later Zach was back in his room after a shower with towel dried hair where bead of water ran down his dark curls and ending on his face of bare chest. Seeing the time panic came across his face as he saw the time and ran to his drawers where he yanked out a pair of chinos and a white polo shirt that hugged his body and stuck to his slight damp skin. Although none of this was in the right order, he was late so it didn't matter, as he ran to the bathroom and sprayed some deodorant on his underarms and blasted his nearly dry hair with a pink hair dryer.

Zach then ran down the stairs and slipped his feet into a pair of Nike blazers as he ran into the kitchen and grabbed a fresh piece of toast that just popped from the toaster and kissed a red haired women on the cheek and then shouted through the house, "I am running late, love you mom and dad!"

Once outside he calmed down and straightened out his clothes out his bag on his back and checked the time on his phone and was relieved to see he had caught up. Hearing the door next to him click open a second smirk for the morning greeted his pink lips as a blonde girl walked off her porch and into his vision.

Cammie's hair was in curls with two small braids making their way around her small skull until they met at the back and where held together with a clear elastic band. Her long tanned legs were on full show, much to Zach's enjoyment, as she had on a pair of high waist bleach denim shorts and a white tank top was tucked into it showing off her flat perfect stomach. Cammie obviously had a dream body; why else would the boys swoon? Although she was sometimes shy and kept herself to herself she did have the 'Perfect Body' some may say. Her stomach was flat and barely even there, her legs were thin enough to have a thigh gap and her knees a good inch away from one another. Her collar bones were prominent when they were on show and she didn't really have any extra skin hanging around here or there. But that was because she did sports.

Obviously her shoulders were covered and today the fashion garment was a simple pink cardigan that hung loose around her frame. She stood there with her bag in her left hand and her keys in her right as she made her way to the car her studded pale pink flats creating the gravel beneath her feet to crunch. Suddenly though she stopped as she tilted her head to face Zach who stood sheepishly in his doorway her deep blue outlined with a cat flick of eye liner eyes stared at him inventively.

"Although I don't really like you, I know you were with Grant last night when he brought me to bed so as a thank you I will give you a lift since I know you don't have a car." Cammie explained as she carried on walking to her car not bothering to wait for a reply as she opened the passenger door for Zach to get in. "Are you coming?" She asked obviously getting annoyed. Zach then nodded and ran to the car ready for an interesting journey with the girl he may or may not have a _very_ big crush on.

Once he was in the car Cammie smiled at him her eyes twinkling as the hot summer sun poured into the car hitting off the leather seats of the cream Fiat 500, she put the keys into the hole and the car began. Before they could fall into an awkward silence the radio filled the silence and _The Way_ by _Ariana Grande_ filled the silence as Cammie silently nodded her head along to the beat mumbling the lines under her breath as she reversed off her drive way.

Zach was the first person to speak up before they even left their street, "How did you know I was with Grant last night?"

Cammie tilted her head at him slowly peeling her eyes from the road and then pointed at herself a small cocky smirk on her slightly glossed lips, "Spy." She kept a straight face for a while, while Zach just laughed at her but soon she joined in the short laughing session. Cammie kept stealing the odd glance at Zach and her eyes told the world she wanted to ask something but she just couldn't form the words as he stared out the front window moving his knee up and down.

Finally she found the words though as she spoke up, "Do you know why I was asleep at the doorway last night Zach?" Her voice was so fragile she seemed a little taken aback as it escaped her own lips.

"I didn't think it was my place to ask, Grant knew though because he kept blaming himself under his breath." Seeing the pain in her eyes he couldn't help it put place his hand on her cool one resting on the gear stick as they waiting for the lights to change. "You can talk to me about it if you want, only if you want. I know you don't really like me but I am always here so you can talk to me, you know that right?" Zach asked and he looked at her as a shiver caressed her body from his touch and his soft yet strong tone of voice. She felt the heat spring up her body to the surface of her cheeks and to see what shade she had become she glanced in the rear view mirror, but breathed a sigh of relief to see it wasn't that bad.

Cammie turned to face him her blue eyes locking with his green ones, "Another time maybe, I just need to figure it out myself first." They fell into silence Zach's hand still resting on Cammie's, he moved it though as she changed the gear as the lights changed from red to amber to green and she sped forward to school. "Just putting this out there but I don't dislike you that much anymore; you are no longer Sir Jackass, Zach." She said with a small smile and a glint in her eyes and Zach moulded his smirk into a genuine smile as he turned the radio up and _Radioactive_ by _Imagine Dragons_ came through the speakers while the two sang along to the song.

To a member of the public they could look like two teenagers in love…

**Please review **** Did you like the little Zammie moment at the end? The songs mentioned were just the songs I was listening to as I wrote it so they don't really match the scenario that was taking place.**

* * *

**IMPORTANT!**

**I got a lot of reviews saying they hated Josh which is exactly what I wanted to happen as I wanted him to be OOC character as in the books I think he is a bit of a sap. I also wanted to try something different. Some of you think he is abusing Cammie and I suppose in a way he is but it isn't like every time he sees her he beats the crap out of her. It should all start to make sense soon though when I go further into the story but so far you are all having the reactions I want you to have. **

**I want you to all be shocked when I want you to be because I hate it when writers actually write exactly what is going on when the reader is asking questions about the story, I want to create suspense and leave you all wanting more. Well I might want it but it doesn't always work.**

**Any way I am kind of losing track… what I want to ask you is do you want Josh to be a dark character and be all bad boy and rebellious or just be a two timing Jerk? By dark I don't mean all possessed or anything like that, it will all stay rated T, but just a bit more mysterious and sinister? LET ME KNOW IN THE REVIEW BOX PLEASE! If you want Cammie's outfit review me and i will put them on my profile x**


	5. Chapter 5

**I just want to put this out there because I am getting really worried about what I said in my last chapter, when I was talking about Cammie and her having the 'Perfect Body' I don't think that is true. If anyone out there doesn't have that description of a body it doesn't mean they are anything less than perfect because I certainly don't have that sort of body I have more of a beach ball shaped body. So I am so sorry if I made anyone get upset by it, if anyone EVER needs to talk about anything you can drop me a PM I would be happy to help. **

**So once again sorry if I made anyone feel less than perfect from my comment, it is just what **_**is **_**viewed as the 'Perfect Body' by society nowadays but I don't feel that way. It was just a description. Once again I am sorry.**

Soon the pair drove up the entrance of the school and all the heads of every person on the campus, even the teachers, turned the heads to see who the car was that was blasting their radio so loud that the school practically vibrated from the bass. Everyone's eyes widened as they saw the New Kid roll into school with Cammie Morgan, the girl with the bad boy boyfriend. Seeing it all happen from the side lines Tina stood with a sickly grin slimed onto her face with a thick layer of gloss as she watched the girl that stood in her way of getting the boy she wanted. But this time the girl is with the hottest guy in the school, she couldn't help but think the ball was in her court.

The cream car drove past all the curious students and parked in the usual parking space where it would always be found. The driver's door swung open first and Cammie stepped out her face bowed to hide to redness of her cheeks as she felt deep stares; hearing the door behind her slam she tilted her head to see a smug looking Zach swinging his bag across his shoulder. He swayed around the car and handed Cammie her bag and egging on the crowd he casually swung his arm across her shoulder and pulled an angry looking Cammie along with him.

Whispers surrounded them like flames as onlookers saw the gracious relaxed arm across Cammie's shoulder completely oblivious to her stiff posture and the look of fear that filled up her eyes. As they got deeper into school rumours were already being passed around by text and sensing her discomfort Zach brought his lips to Cammie's ear lobe, "Relax Cammie, you seem tense." His lips brushed against her skin making every hair on the back of her neck stand up and do a dance.

Realising how much he was enjoying it as he voice was laced with humour and sarcasm she shoved his arm off her shoulder and stalked off then turned left at the end of the corridor. Leaving behind a baffled looking Zach and a group of girls staring at him admiring his muscular build walking over to him ready to giggle at everything he says.

When she turned the corridor she was getting dirty looks off every girl and sickening glances from the boys as they undressed her with their eyes from the rumour that she was cheating on her boyfriend, Josh. The irony. Cammie held her head high and walked to her locker with only the fact that she knew the truth made her not crumble like she did last night, no one spoke as she opened her locker and no one spoke as she chucked her books into it anger pouring out of her as she heard the slutty remarks being whispered about her.

Suddenly it all boiled over, like the night before, as she slammed the locker shut and was ready to turn around and have a verbal match with everyone in the hall. However she didn't expect to see a fuming Josh standing there his fists clenched and a couple specks off blood dotted on his red fists. She opened her mouth then closed it her eyes filling with tears, she wasn't upset but just mad and all the events with Josh came flooding back like a tsunami the pain was gone physically but emotionally it still had a lot of healing to do. "Hey Josh, can we talk?" Her voice was so weak but it was on the brink of cracking so she grabbed his wrist and pulled him into the nearest classroom.

Once the door was closed she stood there unsure of what to do with herself, finding her feet a lot more interesting than the boy pacing back and forth in front of her. She felt Josh step closer and closer until she was forced to back further and further until her back collided with the shelves lined with old text books. No one spoke a word to scare to shatter the frightening tension that was making itself at home around them.

Fear couldn't begin to describe what was happening to Cammie right now. Her body seemed to shrink even smaller than usual under her boyfriend's frame, his hot glare sent flames of terror through her body. Cammie didn't move her lip didn't tremble as his face got closer to hers she didn't turn away as his breath laced with tobacco mingled with her own. She didn't jump when he slammed his palms of the side of her head trapping strands of her hair under his blood stained hands.

"Was it worth it?" Josh asked his eyes blazed with anger and disgust as he looked at the girl who apparently 'cheated' on him.

Cammie stood there and for the first time she locked her eyes with his, they showed no emotion as they stared into his. They were practically dead inside. Unfortunately no matter how many times Cammie tried to stop it, her body wouldn't let her. Her heart still pumped out love for the boy towering over her small frame, she didn't care that he was making her bones rack with fear or that he showed no signs of love for her anymore. Her heart just longed for his touch; she was getting blinded by the love to not see what everyone else saw: two timing Jerk.

"Well are you going to answer me or just stand there?" He shouted at her his voice spitting venom onto her face, she never flinched though.

"Was what worth it Josh?" She asked but it came out all wrong. It was meant as a genuine question but her tone was all wrong and she hated herself for the accidental slip up; her voice was challenging him and she couldn't take that back. As the anger bubbled over inside of him she could do nothing but stand and watch.

"You know fine well, you're a slut and it was about time you came to terms with it. I have done nothing but be faithful to you and I saw Zach leave your house last night at around midnight, do not deny it. You slept with him didn't you?" He stood there lies pouring from his lips like a never ending waterfall, but Cammie just stood and took it. She didn't know he was lying about being faithful.

Her eyes travelled from his to the ground again and they stood in silence, his heavy breath brushing across her face, soon she allowed her eyes to meet his again. "No I didn't sleep with him. I know you weren't outside my house last night because if you were you would have seen Grant too. They were only there because I wasn't feeling too good and they came over to check on me. Is that a crime? No I didn't think it was, secondly I have stayed faithful to you too." She explained and Josh suddenly realised he couldn't argue anymore because whether he liked it or not he couldn't lie to much to the blue eyed beauty in front of him.

Gradually his eyes softened as he pushed his body from the wall and sat on the desk behind him. Cammie still stood at the wall shocked at what had just happened, the once sweet innocent girl was getting thought of as a slut. Cammie then leaned off the wall and stepped forward to Josh who had his arms opened wide ready for her body to rest upon his. Or so she thought. Even though his eyes seemed to be filled with love and were soft there was still a corner that was dark. Then his eyes turned dark as he felt the electric shoot through his body as his fingers touched Cammie's care thighs so as she wrapped her arms around his neck to lean in for a calming hug he held her ass and pulled her towards him.

Josh kept trying to put his lips on hers for a deep heavy kiss, but Cammie just kissed him slowly and as he ran his tongue along her lower lip demanding entrance she clamped her teeth together forbidding access. After a few minutes she pulled away and smiled at Josh who just scowled at her and pulled out a small silver bottle that had a black leather patch, unscrewed the cap and kept his eyes locked with blue as he poured the clear liquor down his throat.

"Are you drinking, in school?" Cammie asked her voice quiet even though no one could possibly hear as the bell ringed in the back ground showing it was time for homeroom. Josh just responded with a quick shrug and held the bottle out to Cammie who then shook her head and grabbed his hand pulling him out of the classroom. Once outside in the glossy halls three girls stood outside leaning against the lockers their eyes stuck to the door determined not to let their vision slip until they got what they wanted.

When they saw Cammie their eyes light up and smiled greeted their differently beautiful faces, yet once Josh was in the door frame their smiled dropped. Bex stepped forward first stepping in front of Cammie, "Come on we will walk to homeroom with you, leave _him_ behind." Bex snarled her British accent dripping with venom as she scanned her eyes up and down Josh's distressed leather jacket and battered jeans with hatred.

"I have to go anyway, see you later babe. I will catch up with you later; I need to talk to you about the party on Friday." Josh explained his voice briefly becoming like it used to before he adopted this care free and ignorant look.

Then Josh let go off Cammie's hand and then he walked off stuffing his hands deeper into his pockets as Bex and Macey grabbed an arm each and dragged her down the corridor her feet stumbling behind her. "Cammie why did Tina bloody Walters come up to me this morning and say you hooked up with Zach 'Sir Jackass' Goode?" Bex asked as they sat at the back of the homeroom in hushed voices.

Cammie was sitting in the corner, Bex to her right and then Liz and Macey setting in front of the pair with their backs to the front of the classroom. As well as the boy they were talking about who sat with Grant, Nick and Jonas a mere three rows forward.

"There is nothing going on with Zach and I, all that happened was I gave him a ride to school since he doesn't have a car. You were the ones that said I should give him a chance, I did stop calling him 'Sir Jackass' but after how he lapped up the unwanted attention I am having a feeling he will be regaining that title." Cammie explained her voice hushed and oozing with toxin as she spoke. She stole a glance at Zach who was sitting laughing at something Nick said but every now and then he would tilt his head to he could catch a glimpse of Cammie.

"Now that is cleared up, what happened inside that classroom?" Macey asked as she absentmindedly filed her nails into a perfect curve shape.

Cammie then shuffled in her seat and brought her face closer to her friends as she saw Tina's personal journalists moving their heads closer to the conversation to try and get a few words to string into some rumour. "Well he had a go at me for cheating on him then I out him straight and he dropped the subject pretty quickly, which I found quite weird." All the girls slyly exchanged a knowing look but Cammie still saw it, "What was that all about?" None of them dared to answer. The whole group knew about Josh and his cheating ways but they didn't dare break her heart as even if they liked it or not Cammie was love struck, but was still hung up on the boy she was dating two years ago. Not who she is dating now.

"What was what?" Bex asked trying to avoid the question but Cammie knew how to get what she wanted as she turned her head to the weakest member of the group, Liz Sutton.

"Liz?" She dragged out resting her chin on her palm of her hand.

"Well… it is just there might be a reason why he dropped the subject so quickly." Cammie raised an eye brow at Liz's comment but nodded telling her to go on. "There has been a rumour going around that Josh was seen... erm… making out with Tina Walters and then last Thursday he was seen at the back of the gym hooking up with Dee Dee then someone told me-" She was cut off short when she jumped up in the air letting out a sharp squeal making a few heads turn in their direction and Jonas sent her a worried look from the front of the room.

"That is just it Liz they are rumours. Nothing more than someone sitting at home with nothing better to do than make up some crap about someone's life, also Tina has _always_ had a huge crush on Josh since I started dating him so it is no wonder she made up that rumour." Cammie explained but it seemed that when she told the group she was trying to convince herself the truth other than the three girls in front of her. "On top of all that Josh wouldn't do all of that, he loves me." Her voice slowly drifted away and her eyes glassed over her face dropped to the floor. "Doesn't he?" She asked.

Everyone now felt guilty since this was all the reasons she was never told about that before, Grant noticed that Cammie was upset and dragged the rest of the boys across to the table all of them pulling up a chair. "What the hell happened?" Nick snapped as tears built up in Cammie's orbs of sapphire.

"We may have sort of told her about the rumours and now she kind of doesn't think Josh loves her anymore." Liz told the boys silently and treading on the words carefully not wanting Cammie to start sobbing in front of the homeroom.

"Look Cammie, he loves you okay. I can see it, just because he doesn't always look as though he does he does. Also they _are_ just rumours, so you have nothing to worry about." Jonas explained as he pulled her into a one armed hug- nothing romantic though- as she placed her head on his shoulder letting the tears slowly soak back into her eyes. "Who couldn't love you?" Jonas laughed and she let out a small giggle as she sniffled her tears away and lifted her head off Jonas' shoulder but he let his arm just rest on the back of her chair for comfort.

"You seriously are the best friends ever, I love you." Cammie said and smiled at them all through the tears, even Zach got a caring look through her glassed over eyes.

**Please review **** Thanks for all of the people who answered my question about how Josh should play out but I think it might just be bit of both since it was mixed answers. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Oh my god! Skiing was so most amazing thing in the world! I don't think I have ever laughed so much in my life, and surprisingly I was actually quite good at skiing for a beginner even though I passed on the first day and got a sprained ankle and wrist. I made a great friend and I seriously feel as though I have known her for years! The bar man at the hotel was absolutely gorgeous and seriously was like the look-a-like of Zachary Goode himself, when I first saw him I had to do a double take to make sure I wasn't just imagining it! He was the right height, build, hair, and smirk and even had the same colour eyes and just as deep. **

**Anyway on with the story! **

Soon the bell rung throughout the school making everyone in it grumble with annoyance as they headed to their next classes, Cammie stood up first followed by all of her friends as she swung her bag over her shoulder as she listened to Grant boast to Zach about how good he is a football.

"…I ran the whole distance untouched and managed to score the winning point seriously I was fire, wasn't I?" Grant said as he turned to the rest of the group and all they did was just smile at him and nods then walk off leaving him behind feeling confused and slightly embarrassed as Zach walked off with a light chuckled tickling his lips as it left his mouth.

Once they were all out of the classroom and into the noisy corridor the whole group stood in front of Bex's locker that she had decorated inside with stickers about her nationality and a couple of picture of her and Grant as well as her best friends. Cammie stood between Grant and Zach and her small figure looked so small and venerable between the two tall muscular boys by her sides, yet she seemed to be at home and relaxed between them.

Zach then spoke up, "Does anyone have Art now?" Grant scoffed at him and then a small smirk spread across Macey's perfect red lips as she saw the scowl that made its way to Cammie's relaxed features, "What?" Zach asked confused to Grant's laughing state.

"You took art?" Grant asked shock in his voice as well as amusement as Zach just nodded with the same confused look as Grant a few moments ago in the classroom, "Art is for emotional wrecks, nature freaks or girls." Grant counted off his fingers but Cammie then turned her scowl towards him as he listed off the only people who could take art in her best friends macho man's mind.

"Well I think you are wrong, art is for people who can understand creativity in different forms and styles when they see it, but anyway does anyone have art?" Zach asked again keeping his voice natural but a smirk lines his lips when Grant shut up and looked defeated but followed his nod that lead to Cammie who stood there with her arms across her chest and an annoyed look on her face.

Zach then shaped his body into a strong cocky stance as he stood next to Cammie and gently relaxed his arm across her small shoulders but she just shrugged it off and grabbed his wrist and pulled him down so he was at her eye level, "This is one of my favourite lessons and art is one of the only things I am actually okay at so if you ruin that for me I will give you back your old title, got it?" She asked with anger filling her face and voice but amusement inside of her eyes.

However she didn't wait for his ignorant answer and just let him get back to his old height but still kept hold of his wrist and yanked him down the long corridors that leaded towards the art department.

Once the two got there Cammie had released his wrist and was walking a few strides in front of him as they walked through the classroom door. The room was everything you expect an art room to look like and more. The walls were lined with endless pieces of artwork that looked so different from the one next to it. There was one of a simple amazingly detailed portrait then a, what looked like, a page that had been covered with different materials and splattered with inks and paints and sprayed with glitter; yet it still looked incredible. Desks sat around the room but it wasn't all in lines like in a maths classroom or geography but tables for four then maybe just for two and even one that could fit eight.

There was a wooden bench that was lined with boxes with different colours paints and other art materials then a sink at the end of it where a pile of unused canvases sat on the floor by the side. There was also cupboards from the ceiling to the floor that had paint splattered on the white doors, some of them sat open showing off some clay work as well as some A3 sized sketchbooks and folders.

Zach still stood at the doorway taking it all in as the smell of clay being moulding into different shapes by a girl with long red and blue hair with pale fingers next to him filled his nostrils. Cammie still stood next to him her fingers wound tightly around the straps of her rucksack staring at him through her long curved lashes with an unusual twinkle in her eyes. Then she stepped forward and placed her hand on his shoulder pushing him towards the teacher at the front of the classroom typing away on his computer letting his students be creative and follow their own minds.

"Hi Sir this is Zach Goode the new student." Cammie said with a smile and a tone of voice that showed respect yet that she didn't view the teacher in front of her as a teacher, "Also do you know when you will be getting some more brusho in yet?" Cammie asked as she slipped her bag off her back and placed it on the floor under the desk behind her still keeping her eyes on the teacher in front of her who seemed to be finishing off an email.

Soon he turned around with a strong smile and his blonde hair in a small quiff on the top of his head. He was young looking; probably around early thirties maybe even late twenties, with dark grey eyes and pale skin with a few acne scars on his left jaw line. There was a line of blue paint smudged across his pale complexion and his long scabby were lined with old scars from sharp objects he had handled and they were also stained with faint colours from paint that had smudged onto his fingers.

After he saw it was Cammie standing there the smile that was already on his lips had turned more real and caring, "I got some in last Friday, it is over in the cupboard in the back room." Cammie then smiled at him and ran off to the cupboard her teacher had just told her about as he travelled his eyes across to the nervous boy in front of him. "Yes you must be Zachary Goode, I have heard some excellent things about you young man from your last school. Word on the street is you're a bit of an art wizard. Do you have your old sketchbook young man?" He asked as he neither absentmindedly lined up his paper and pens and pencils nor really making a huge different to the sprawled mess over his desk.

Zach then made his body a bit stiffer as he awkwardly shuffled his feet feeling the stares off a few members of the class on his back- recognising one of them as Cammie- "I suppose you could say that Sir, and I do have my sketchbook but it is in my locker at the moment." Zach exclaimed letting out an awkward forced laugh as the class looked at the 'Art Wizard'.

Cammie stood behind him with a box lined with small cartons of brusho of every colour under the sun and opening up her sketchbook to the desired page where it fell on a line drawing of a body, Bex's to be exact. Her hair was falling down her back in curls and her curvy frame in a simple top and a pair of simple shorts, the drawing had no detail just the eyes. They looked to so realistic it looked as if they were pictures rather than a sketch as they seemed so real and they almost followed you around the room. Cammie looked at him slyly out of the corner of her eyes not making it obvious but Zach still felt her curious stare burning into his neck and the back of his head.

"Very well then go and get it so we talk about where you want to take your art this year and you can talk me through your final piece plan, I have heard it is spectacular." The teacher explained and then just on the end of it as Zach was about to leave for the door he entered, "By the way my name is Mr Jones." With that Mr Jones spun around in his chair and continues frantically typing away on his keyboard the sound of his chubby fingers slamming against the keys echoing in the noisy classroom.

Cammie was now sitting at the desk her sketchbook opened in front of her as she danced the bristles off the brush along the damped paper around the pencil lines of the figure creating a mixture of deep purples and reds soak into the paper from the powdered brusho. The dyed water then travelled across the paper with it created a blend of darker to lighter shades the further it travelled. As she dyed more of the paper the pencil lines were becoming even more invisible, well to anyone but her. Soon she then became dipping the brush into the pots of power and then tapping it onto the pools on colour creating small speckles of deeper colours.

Once about a quarter of it was complete Zach was back in the room with his sketchbook held beneath his underarm as he made his way to the spare seat next to Cammie placing the book down with a large thud. "For crying out loud what was that for!" Cammie exclaimed as she bolted up straight in her chair thanking the gods that she didn't mess up her artwork in front of her.

Not caring at all that he could have destroyed her careful detailed work Zach stood with tears of laughter coming down his cheeks his deep throaty laugh filling the space around the two as he stood clutching his sides. Cammie just sat her tanned legs crossed and her equally tanned arms crossed across her chest her big blue eyes narrowed into tiny slits with not an ounce of laughter on her face as she watched Zach try and regain himself.

"I'm sorry I didn't realise you would jump like that." Zach explained sounding genuinely sorry but he was still smirking at the blonde glaring girl sitting in front of him, "Do you know where Sir has gone to?" Zach asked gesturing to the empty chair that once occupied Mr Jones.

Cammie then turned her head to the empty chair and shrugged her shoulders and turned her attention back to the work in front of her then her eyes flickered to the book to her left, "Can I look at the Art Wizard's work please?" She asked her voice quickly turning from sharp to soft and sweet as if 'butter wouldn't melt'. Zach then shrugged and then sat down next to her and handed her it as he watched her open up the big book her big blue eyes looking carefully over the pages.

The pages were filled with so much colour and as Cammie delicately let her fingertips tickle the cartridge paper as she looked at the remarkable life like drawing of a women's face with deep plumped lips and large eyes that were so real. Hair made up with water colour and acrylic covered the background of the white paper setting the piece of art alive. Cammie flicked on further a smile gracing her lips as she looked at every piece, a page filled with a collage of some pictures Zach had taken showing he had a very special gift when it came to finding the perfect lighting, scenery and atmosphere the flawless picture that was breath taking. Her eyes were now currently transfixed on a photograph of a sunset where deep oranges and flaming reds burned heavy on the page as it bounced off the water below the sky transforming from the baby blue of the day to the dark inky colour of the night; the moon awaiting to take its place.

As she flicked on further she was finding herself getting closer to the end and just as she was about to turn the final page Zach jumped up from his seat and slammed the book shut looking quite flustered. Cammie turned her head to face his rosy cheeks her eyes wide and shock covering her face at Zach's actions, "What was all that about?" She asked her amazement showing in her voice as her eyes filled with curiosity as to what was on that final page that made Zach snap in such a way.

Zach then shuffled in his seat trying to avoid any eye contact with Cammie, "What was what?" Zach asked falling over his words as he stuttered out a response trying to sound clever but failing miserably. Cammie raised an eye brow at him giving him the universal signal that she wasn't going to give up that easily. "I am not showing you and that is final," Cammie however was going to try anything to see the page she was now refused to cast her eyes on as she gave Zach the look that was reserved for scenarios just like this one: the puppy dog face. "Do not even try and do that to me Cammie, please!" Zach pleaded at the girl who already had the ability to get this boy under her spell without intention with her pools of blue was making them as wide as they possibly could and filling them with sadness as she added a small pout for full measure.

"Please Zach?" Her voice the complete opposite to usual as it was soft and gentle, intentionally of course as she slowly wrapped Zach around her little finger. Mistakenly Zach let his guard down and placed the sketch book on the table as he glared at Cammie for using her talents against him as she snaked her hand under his line of sight and grabbed the book.

Soon her back was to Zach who tried to stretch his arms around her body to grab his book in her hands had the end of her outstretched arms high in the air. Her fingers moved like lightening as they flicked through the pages to find the desired page passing the sun set and the drawing she finally found the page. Quickly she opened the page to try and catch the artwork that would be either stuck onto the page or produced on the professional cartridge paper of the sketchbook but instead a piece of plain A4 paper flew out of the book and landed in the floor next to Cammie's feet.

Zach's breath caught in his throat as Cammie moved her head downwards and even though Zach could have grabbed it before she saw it something in his body was stopping him. Cammie was then looking down at an amazing portrait, of her. Her lips formed into a perfect O shape as her laughter died down and she was just breathing slight heavy her chest rising up and down as she looked at the astonishing drawing staring up at her.

It was a drawing of her from a day she couldn't quite recall, perhaps just from memory, her hair was in lose curls as they cascaded down her back Zach catching every star strand and every turn of the curl. The natural dishwasher highlights shaded in to perfection as some fly away pieces of hair ended in her eyes. Oh her eyes were drawn to perfection, Cammie would argue though, each colour was shaded and the pupils were so real it almost looked three dimensional; her thick lashed surrounding them with a thin line of eye liner even drawn on her lid ending in a perfect flick. Her plump lips were drawn in to only opening slightly to reveal her two front teeth, the curves of her lips were found effortlessly as the pencil lines didn't seem rushed or overworked just natural. The drawing ended at the top of her shoulders showing of the top of her collar bones and her sharp jaw line and the small dimples sketched in as her lips curved into the small gracious smile that appeared when she was slightly embarrassed or trying to flatten a giggle or laugh.

Cammie slowly knelt down and picked up the piece of paper and turned to face Zach her cheeks slightly reddened at the fact he had drawn her. When she turned she was slightly taken aback by the closeness that Zach had become as their breathes mingled with one another and even though most of their class had departed to use resources around the art department there was still a few people still in the room but were too engulfed in their work to care about the pair in the centre of the room.

As their eyes locked and fell deeper together neither of them could control it when their breathing got heavier and Zach stepped closer to Cammie making her slightly stumble back onto the table behind her, her butt landing just on top of it. She placed both of her hands on the table to steady herself refusing to tear her eyes from the emerald ones staring down at her. Slowly Zach moved his arms to her waist, surprisingly Cammie didn't flinch or whack them away like she would do with Josh instead she let the butterflies swarm around her stomach and encouraged her mind to turn into a pile of confusion as she sneakily allowed her eyes to glimpse at Zach's plump lips a mere inch from her own.

Zach didn't care that someone might be looking or that the girl he was falling head over heels for was already taken, he enjoyed the sensation it brought when he dared to think about the chance of them possibly having a relationship. At the moment he didn't care that Cammie had seen one of his drawings of her, as yes there was more not all as detailed as that one but yes there was more, all he cared about was letting his lips press against hers and fall deeper for her fruity perfume scent letting it mix in with his cologne.

Then without thinking about it Zach pressed her body closer to his own and as she closed her eyes and he followed in suit his lashed dancing against her skin, showing how close they were, he lightly let his lips touch hers. Unfortunately before they could let their lips touch any more than at the moment a loud noise of the school bell rung in their eyes snapping them out of their own world and Cammie puller her lips from his her cheeks turned from a light shade of pink to a deep crimson colour of cherry red.

"Uh…uh…uh…" Cammie stuttered out as she lightly pushed Zach off her body and wormed out of his way then grabbed her bag and sketchbook as she shoved it in the cupboard on her way out. Then she walked into an chair and fell backwards but then caught her balance as Zach bite back a smile as the ditsy blonde shoved her bag on her shoulder and ran out of the room.

Only one thought ran though both of their minds at that very moment _what the hell just happened in there?_

**Hope you liked the Zammie moment but I am not promising that it will run through to the next chapter, at the start anyway… Please review because I love reading them!**

**Is it Worth It? Should be updated within the next few days, I am half way through the next chapter. I am so sorry for being slow on updates just things are a bit hectic at the moment in my life with school, family and certain people at school… *angry face* **


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you so much for the reviews, oh how they brought a smile to my face! Tomorrow is going to be a really hard day for me as one of my friends is moving half way across the world on Monday and tomorrow is her last day at school! I am crying right now! I have made everyone in our year sign a card for her; I seriously ran up to people who didn't even know who I was and forced a pen in their grasp making them sign it. Then I have gotten her a photo frame and a HUGE teddy bear!**

**Back on with the story…**

After Cammie deserted the classroom her back pulled tightly on her shoulder as she ran through the school corridors as busy students ran to from their classes while stopping off at their lockers on their travels. Still confused about what had just happened Cammie went to her locker and opened it then just stared at it trying to process the last events in her life. Not only did she get into a state as she thinks that her boyfriend, Josh, didn't love her anymore but then just as her friends reassure her that he loves her just like she loves him she then goes and kisses another boy. In front of a small group of students who, hopefully, didn't see that much.

Soon she was just standing there just staring into the locker the image becoming blurred as she stared harder at it but didn't take any of it into her mind. Then she heard some familiar voices coming from behind her and she then turned around to become face to face with Josh and his 'posy'. All of them dressed in black leather jackets, a plain tee shirt and then a pair of dark jeans that sagged slightly around their waist. A small smile greeted her lips however but as her blue eyes stared up at his fill of love and guilt, nevertheless Josh didn't notice the discomfort in his girlfriend as he finished off his laugh with the four boys behind him.

Josh then stepped closer to her closing the distance between Cammie and himself as he stood the toes of his shoes touching the toes of her own placing his fingertips lightly on her waist. Cammie ignored the churning feeling that filled from the touch of the boy who had, only the other day, turned her shoulders into a black and blue disgrace.

"Hey Cammie, so I was wondering if you wanted to hang out tonight?" Josh asked his voice actually sounding as if he cared for the girl standing in front of his and Cammie felt more at home with his touch as a host of a smile graced his lips for just a mere second as Cammie lightly nodded her head. "Right I will come around to yours tonight at six and we will go out for dinner. I won't see you at lunch though because I and the boys have to go and sort some things out, love you." Even though he said the words it didn't sound as if any emotion was behind it, just something that he felt obliged to say. He didn't really mean it there was just something that made him feel compelled to. It was so dry with emotion it might as well have been a meaningless 'hi' between two old friends.

That didn't matter to Cammie though all that mattered was that he said the two words and she felt the warmth inside of her heart when he did and she wanted to curl up into a small ball next to him as he repeated it again and again. "Actually can we make it half past six I have got track practise tonight so I will need to get showered and afterwards, is that okay?" Cammie asked as she perked up and a small smile flew onto her lips as he nodded as lightly and caringly placed his lips onto hers. Even though it only last for a moment he didn't make it into a rough and slobbery make out session like he usually did, it was over in about two seconds but it meant more to Cammie than a small hit and miss with Zach in art did.

Then Josh turned on his swag and strutted down the corridor to his next class while Cammie felt less guilty as she headed towards her next class with a small curve on her lips. It was as if she had fallen in love all over again with the ghost of a boy she fell in love with two years ago.

()()()

Lunch time had just come along and Zach was walking along the corridor with Macey as they just left Geometry. They weaved in and out of the gaps between the students as they headed towards the lunch hall both of them deep in conversation which they were then interrupted by as Zach was just about to open the door to the hall when Tina and Anna ran in front him a perky grin across their cheap red lips.

Tina then cocked her hips and twisted her hair around her index finger as she let her eyes dryly look Macey up and down and ended at her eyes with a deep scowl, which Macey perfectly returned adding the ice glare. "So… Zach what is this I hear from my sources about you and Cammie kissing in art?" As the words left her mouth Macey's jaw dropped to the ground almost smashing into a thousand pieces while Zach's heart raced up and his mouth ran dry.

Slowly he opened his mouth but then before any sound could come out a gruff voice came from behind him, "Yes what exactly did she hear?" Josh. Zach stood there and he couldn't deny the fear he was feeling right now as he turned around to see Josh with bloodshot eyes and a stench of light alcohol clinging to his clothes and breathe as he moved his face close to his. "Well." His voice was loud and demanding drawing in a crowd.

"Look it isn't what it sounds like, I promise." Zach explained but before he could try and get himself in the clear someone made contact with his face making him loose his balance and fall to the floor. However it was only a small knock that was more of the shock that made him fall so when he moved his fingers to his lip there was only a tiny line that had drew blood on his lower lip. He had gone through worse.

"I have had enough of you _Goode_." Josh snarled making his last name sound like an insult rather than a complement. "You stay away from Cammie because she is _mine_ and she will always will be, everyone knows that here and before you turned up we were happy and perfectly in love!" Josh shouted at him and he stumbled forward his finger perfectly eject where he pushed it against Zach's chest trying to push him over, yet failing miserably as Zach stood firm and like a statue.

"Happy? So let me get this right _Josh_, to you happy is Cammie coming to us crying because she has heard something about you about hearing that you were seen kissing skank central here! Now you tell me which part was the happy part of your relationship, the part where you treated her like your own personal doll and when she had too much dignity to do it with you, you would run back to Tina for a quick hump then get drunk and shout the odds at Cammie." Silence was all Macey got as she shouted at him pushing Josh's finger from Zach's chest and making him lose his balance slightly.

Rage boiled up inside of her as Josh looked just as angry as he was getting humiliated by Macey in front of everyone in school, as Tina was now getting burning glares of hatred from every corner of the hall as she stood in the belly of the confrontation. Then just as they stumbled into silence Josh seemed to realise something and by the sloppy drunken smile that came across his lips he was quite impressed with his argument, "Well if you are all such good friends with Cammie why didn't you tell her the truth and why do you constantly convince her they are rumours if you don't want her to get hurt, answer me that?"

Then Macey realised something, which maybe he was right, yet she still fed him the lies that Cammie's entire friend had been telling themselves from the start, "Because unlike you we love Cammie and we don't want to see her get hurt, and for some reason you make her happy and she loves you. Yes that is right loves you. Small word with a big meaning, yet you throw it around just as much as Tina throws herself around. So if we all tell her the truth she will be destroyed and as her best friends we couldn't be the cause of it so we just sit back and let fate take control. You know more than anyone how much heartache she has gone through, why would we want to cause anymore."

No one really knew what Macey was implying by the last part but by the way Josh had dropped his swag attitude and turned into the boy he once was, his eyes filling with love for a certain blonde and his blood pumping with guilt. Soon the toxic he had consumed caught up with him as his whole body raked as he gaged then bolted to the boys toilets where he made an opening in the crowd.

Revealing Cammie. She stood there so sweet, innocent and with tears making tracks down her puffy cheeks. She stood with her face pale and tears pouring out of her eyes her mouth slightly open, her eyes no longer held guilt but hurt. Some of it was aimed at Macey and some was for the boy who was probably chucking his guts out in the toilets. Either way this girl looked like she was going through so much pain, her cover had been blown away in a violent storm and all that was left was her open heart allowing everyone to peer in a gasp at the girl with old unhealed wounds. The pain that was on show wasn't just from the scenario playing out before her very eyes but some were old scars that had been slashed across her heart.

Maybe the heartache Macey was referring to, it didn't matter though. All that did was that everyone watching her shoulders slowly rock back and forth as tears streamed down her cheeks and her grey salty tears bounced off her white top, everyone wanted to pull her into their arms and tell her the lie she had been hearing most of her adolescent life. Everything will be alright.

Soon reality caught up with everyone in the room and it was as if someone had hit play from the frozen image in front of them. One minute Cammie was standing staring straight into the eyes of all of her friends who now stood a few metres away next to Macey and Zach and the next she was sprinting past them her arms moving with her legs as the adrenaline coursed through her veins and her heart and crawled to her throat as she ran to the football field at the back of the school.

Without a word the friends looked at each other and then followed their record holder runner 'sister' out of the school shouting her name and pleading for her to stop or slow down. They weren't having much luck. Once they caught a glimpse of her pink top she had then turned practically invisible as she curled up into a tiny miniscule ball with her knees clutched up to her chest on the far left hand corner of the bleaches.

"Is it true?" Macey turned to Zach as they stood in a line searching for their friend who had the ability to act like a chameleon when it best suited her, and normally that was every minute of every day since she wasn't much of an attention seeker,

"Is what true?" Zach asked not really paying attention to the glamour's model standing next to him as everyone in the group half listened and half search.

"Don't play dumb Zach just answer the bloody question." Bex retorted as they washed all of their eyes over the tiny ball on blonde in the corner, and then turned their attention onto Zach who now had seven sets of eyes staring at him.

"In a way it is, we did kiss but it wasn't for long, not even half a minute, our lips barely even touched. It was just a spur of the moment thing because Cammie found something and then we just found ourselves in the situation and then the bell rang and she ran off. It was nothing more than that I swear." Zach said and then just as Bex was about to poke around for some more answers Jonas began running towards Cammie's location after finally finding her with the group close of his heels.

Soon they were all crowding around the small ball of a girl her whole body shaking as silent sobs escaped her mouth, sensing their presence she tilted her head up so her messy hair began to slightly create a thin curtain of hair in front of her vision. Yet she could still determine who the people were that stood like a wall around her. They all looked at her with so much pity in their eyes Cammie felt sick at it; she was never a one to want pity- she had had enough of that emotion to last a life time.

Slowly she lifted her head resembling a wild animal coming out of hibernation as her glassed over eyes looked up at the ground through her damp lashes, "What do you want?" She asked her voice dry and gravely.

Being the big brother figure he was Grant made the first move by leaning down to her level and placing a comforting hand on her shoulder, "To come and see if you are okay, we love you." Grant stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the whole world, "We are sorry." His voice was so soft and caring and soon everyone else surrounded her and was at her low level.

But as Grant's words left his mouth Cammie snapped her head up and stood up straight glaring at the shocked faces below her, "Sorry?! You kept a secret from me, not just a little one that wouldn't affect me but something that made me look like a fool! Everyone would have been laughing at me behind my back as the girl who is completely blind to her two timing boyfriend! I know he isn't the greatest of people but I always thought when he acted out of line I could come to you, but I guess I was wrong as you are just feeding me lie and lies, aren't you?" Cammie shouted at them then she jumped through the small gap between Bex and Liz then ran down the steps making sure she didn't trip until she met the soft lushes green grass where she made way into a full on sprint hot salty tears cascading down her cheeks.

Even though she knew they weren't as bad as her boyfriend with anger issues, drinking issues which normally lead to violence he wasn't there to take her anger. Plus she knew she wouldn't dare talk to him like that as she was too frightened to receive he response, at least until he had sobered up from the stumbling mess in the hall way at least.

**Please review **** sorry if this is a bit of a messed up chapter I wrote it at different times and when I was feeling different so the whole drama with Josh wasn't exactly planned but I will see if I can try and fit it in! I have made a few hints about Cammie and heartache which will all come clear in the chapters to come. I have a brief idea that will happen between Josh and Cammie in the next chapter and then a really GOODE idea for the party, well I think it is Goode so… REVIEW! **


	8. Chapter 8

Cammie stood in the car park, people were staring their eye flooding with concern but Cammie didn't care about them she just wanted- really, really wanted- to get home and curl up into a ball for the rest of the day. So she ran to the car and fumbled around her keys but just as she was about to open the car door a strong hand slammed it shut. Her breath was taken out of her with she saw the leather clad arm in the corner of her eyes and in the reflection of the gleaming glass Josh staring at her.

"Where are you going?" He hushed to her his face close to the side of hers so no one could possible hear or read their conversation- or lack of it.

Cammie never tore her eyes from the power button on the radio, not daring to look into his eyes and feel sorry for him. Not again. "Anywhere where you aren't." Then she found a new sense of strength (physically and emotionally) as she swung open the door and in one split second she was inside the car and had locked the doors so his pathetic attempts to open the car door were in vain.

She pierced the key inside the ignition and turned it her album of Paramore Brand New Eyes blasting through the speakers flooding into her senses as she gripped the steering wheel her knuckled turning ghostly white as she slammed her foot onto the pedal. The car zoomed forward and she turned the wheel and left the school just as Zach left the building the breeze of the car ruffling his curly locks and creating ripples in his shirt.

Cammie wasn't planning on going home, well not her normal route, as she fled past the usual turn off and sped through red lights leaving swerving cars and honking horns behind her. The music that filled the car and bounced off every surface in it soon became a light buzz in the background to Cammie as she sped down the freeway, it was because all the events just played through in her mind and she could help but sit and watch. All the events of the last two years of her life played in her mind and she couldn't help but feel disgust towards herself at her weak and pitiful attempts at trying to stop it.

Then only one sound filled the atmosphere, there was no sound of cars driving past or the sound of Paramore filling the car the only sound was soul destroying as it rung in the ears of Cammie. The sound of her heart shattering to a thousand pieces, her heart was now officially broken.

Cammie then found herself parked alone on a sandy road side where she knew she had absentmindedly travelled since this was one of the most forgotten places of Roseville. The rusty old sign post stood on its last legs as the wind swopped past making the frail metal rattle from its loosened screws. She turned off the ignition plunging the car into a deafening silence where she then glanced into the rear view mirror and her eyes locked with her reflections.

In time tears began to form inside in her eyes which made her rip her faces from the mirror out of disgust from crying over such a waste of space. However as she blinked them away her lashes just made them fall more and she wiped them away quickly but more fell and she felt so ashamed as she slammed her forehead on the steering wheel. The pain that shot through her skull didn't faze her as she felt a lump begin to form and a small section of her head became warm as sticky warm crimson liquid ran down the wheel onto her fingertips. Soon the pain from her heart and head got too much for her, then the exhaustion caught up with her as her eyes became heavier next her whole world spun then she found herself being wrapped in a thick blanket of darkness.

* * *

Zach stood at the school doors and watched as the car sped off in front of him; the whole group had spilt up to try and find Cammie. Yet they had all failed miserably as she fled the scene and Zach turned to see where the cloud of dust had started and his green eyes met with the dark pain full ones of Josh. His shoulders were slumped and so was his head as he rolled his eyes up to look at Zach.

Anger boiled over inside of Zach as he glared at the boy who had destroyed the girl he had only known for a few days but had managed to fall for in that small amount of time too. Zach's feet carried him over to the half sober and half tipsy adolescent was getting fazed by the burning sun light glowing into his eyes. The green eyed boy stood in front of him his feet slightly parted and his body in a threatening position as he growled out his following commands.

"Stay away from Cammie; otherwise I will break every bone in your worthless body. If you even think about her I will track you down, if you breathe her name I will hurt you and if you dare to try and get in touch with her I will make your life a living hell. Understood." He want asking a question so an answer wasn't really needed but from the gruff tones of his voice and the fact the words sounds more like a promise rather than a threat Josh nodded his head once to show he did understand.

Happy with what he had accomplished Zach turned around and walked off where he stalked past the group of teenagers would had crowded around the pair and back inside of the school building. He saw Nick and walked up to him and pulled him aside so they were standing in front of some lockers.

Sensing his stress and anger Nick looked at him and asked, "Have you found her?" But he was met by silence and the suspension was getting to overwhelming, "Dude you're really scaring me right now, what has happened to Cammie?" Nick asked the concern for Zach and Cammie evident in his voice,

Just when he was about to answer Tina strutted up to the pair and filled the space between them, "I hope your stupid little girlfriends is happy from that parade earlier I am now going through hell." She whined towards Nick and at the moment the mood he was in his naturally short fuse was considerably shorter so it really wasn't going to take much to tick him off. He clenched his fists together and his jaw clenched and he tried to restrain himself from thumping a girl- she may be a bitch but he wasn't going to sink to the low level of hitting a girl.

So he breathed a deep breath to try and calm him down, "Look Tina I think Cammie is probably going through a harder time at the moment which I doubt you actually care so can you please leave me alone." Nick breathed out clearly annoyed and Tina then huffed with her pencil in eye brows furrowed together with frustration as she stormed off down the corridor.

Nick then turned back to Zach to find he was no longer standing there but just about to reach the doors he entered moments ago to talk to the very boy he had just abandoned. Feeling lighter than usual Nick patted his jean pockets to hopefully feel a phone and a pair of keys but to only find a phone. Panic filled him and he raced down the corridor after his friends but his efforts were in futile as he watched as Zach slipped on his black biker's helmet and hoped onto his bike then revved the engine and drove off in the direction of Cammie.

Zach however didn't miss the turn off Cammie do as he parked his borrowed bike on the curb outside his house but he ran up Cammie drive where he hammered his fist against the door. His heart however was already telling him to give in since her car wasn't even on the drive nevertheless he still knocked and knocked until his echo's reached him again from the other side. Realising no one was going to come to the door anytime soon he stopped knocking and turned around where he let his back fall down the door until his body reached the porch floor and he placed his face him his hands his damp cheeks wetting his hands.

That's right Zachary Goode was crying- over a girl he may have lost.

* * *

Cammie was slowly beginning to come back around as a small and almost non-existent groan came from her mouth as her eye lashes brushed against the wheel. She lifted up her head to only be met with a mind spinning head ache that made her want to wish she hadn't bothered regaining consciousness. Her skin was as pale as snow and the red blood seemed to be redder in contrast with her icy pale skin. Her brilliant blue eyes seemed to be gloomier and her tear stained cheeks made even a heart of stone feel an ounce of remorse for her broken heart.

She saw a glimpse of herself in the mirror again and saw that on her hair line was a small cut that, even though its size was small, had bled quite a bit turning her blonde hair a dried up red. Clenching her teeth together through the pain in her chest she turned the engine back and she reversed from her temporary parking spot where she then began to drive back into Roseville.

As Cammie drove past the familiar family owned business', the all too familiar pharmacy, her all-time favourite hangout spot at the diner and the under 21 club that Macey had dragged her too thousands of times she couldn't help but feel as though things might just get better than this. In her eyes she had just hit rock bottom- she can't technically get any worse than she was right at this very moment. As she rolled up the street towards her house she saw Nick's bike parked outside of Zach's house but also noticed that it didn't look like anyone was inside of Zach's house.

However when she parked the car on the driveway and she stepped out she let out a small scream as she saw Zach sat with his head in his hands and his elbows resting on his risen knees hunched over in the corner of the shadows. Zach hadn't yet noticed her as the scream was more of a sharp breath that could have been mistaken for a light whistling breeze so his head hadn't risen up to see the damaged teenager in front of him.

Cammie was starting to get that small tingling feeling again and she started feeling his soft yet strong lips brushing against hers again, but she still got this feeling of unknown confidence when she was around him. All the hideous memories of the day seemed to melt away at his presence and she slightly cocked her him as she leaned against the light wooden porch banister with her hand as she spoke, "You know Goode most girls would find it creepy that a boy was sitting on their porch in a ball. But with you I suppose that was kind of expected." She stated as she, for a moment, wore his smirk with pride.

Hearing her voice Zach tilted his head up and the thick grey fog that draped across his whole body was cleared as he saw her standing there with a small cheeky curve on her lips. He stumbled to his feet and his quickly ran his fingers through his purposefully messed up locks and stuck his smirk across his rosy pink lips as his shining green eyes twinkled at Cammie. "Why is it expected?" He asked as he stepped closer to her and she moved so her back was resting against the thick wooden banister and Zach stepped in front of her his hands buried deep in his pockets.

Cammie smirked at him and moved her fingers to her hair that she had used to cover her cut with to check it was still hidden under a dirty blonde curtain, "You kind of give off the whole creepy stalker vibe." She explained with a playful smile on her lips and a small dimple spearing on her cheeks. For a split second she looked exactly like the drawing Zach had done, her personality seemed to discard the smudged makeup, scratty hair and tear stained cheeks.

"Do I now? Well I was more going for the whole mysterious bad boy image." Zach responded and Cammie let out a small scoff as she tossed her head back and a light chuckle rolled up her throat and out of her mouth erupting shivers across Zach's body. Then when she moved her head straight both of them suddenly realised how close they had gotten as they eyes locked and they realised they wouldn't even have to step to touch, they could just life up their arms and both of them would feel they blood pump through their veins just that little bit faster. Both of them knew that if they just stopped listening to the cars go by and the breeze in the air they would hear their heart beat that one bit faster than usual, if they looked slightly closer into one another's eyes they would see the panic and attraction filling them.

But as Zach carefully and delicately began to lean in just a little Cammie awkwardly coughed and then as Zach moved back a bit she made a bee line to the door. Feeling embarrassed and ashamed Zach stood shuffling his feet while Cammie felt the blood rush to her cheeks as she fumbled around for her house keys. When she finally found them and she unlocked the door a gust of wind blew through the air and moved back her hair revealing her bloody head.

Zach let out a small gasp and the small moment a few seconds ago began a distant memory as she ran to her side and examined the cut. His mouth formed an oval shape as he cupped Cammie's head in his hands and stared at the cut and Cammie felt her cheeks burn from his touch. What the hell happened?" He asked the venom in his voice as made assumptions of the culprit.

"It wasn't Josh if that is what is thinking; I hit my head of the steering wheel and may have possibly passed out." Cammie explained trying to not make a big deal out of it since she knew Zach was already planning the route to the hospital in his head.

"We have to get you to the…" He was cut off as Cammie placed her finger on his lips to signal him to be quiet as she rolled her sapphire eyes at his dramatics.

"Just help me clean it up, okay?" Cammie asked as Zach nodded and then she opened the door for him to go in and then she walked to the kitchen as Zach looked at the small but heart-warming collection of family photos on the wall.

Once she was all cleaned up Zach was seated on the couch while Cammie walked in with some drinks and a small bowl of popcorn for some snack, she smiled at his stiff position "You can actually relax you know." Cammie said as she slumped into the seat next to him but instead of landed at the other end where is expected she found herself right next to him.

Zach then let his body sink back into the couch as Cammie flicked off her shoes and sat crossed legged next to him facing Zach as he admired the décor of the room. There was a picture of a tall handsome man in the army uniform with a colour array of three medal pinned on his pristine uniform. "Is that you dad?" Zach asked wearily not sure what the back story was behind it.

Cammie looked over at the photo and then a small sad smile graced her lips and she then breathed in the sir around her and exhaled it deeply, "Yeh he is in the army. He left two years ago and he hasn't returned since- he fights on the front line in Afghanistan." Cammie told him and Zach didn't really know what to say so as small tears built up in Cammie eyes she eloped her into a bone crushing hug which knocked the wind right out of her. But as she adjusted herself and got drunk on his scent she found herself curling up into a ball on his chest as he lay back on the arm of the chair.

After about half an hour of comfortable silence no one had yet mention Josh or asked how Cammie was feeling and she liked it. She was starting to forget about him for a little bit and she just thought about the gorgeous boy holding her and not wanting anything else in return. Sadly all good things must come to an end and as Cammie moved her body so the cramp in her arm would disappear, her cardigan moved down from her shoulder revealing a scar that covered two inches of her shoulder. No one had yet noticed but as Zach looked down at her to make sure she was okay he saw the ghastly blemish.

"Cammie, when did you get that?" He didn't want to sound too alarmed, he tried to sound curious but he failed miserably. It did look like she had been knifed.

Cammie then bolted up right resting one hand on Zach's chest as she pushed the cardigan back up and then moved his jacket from under her as she moved to let Zach get up so she wasn't crumpling it. "It isn't as bad as it looks," Zach sent her a disbelieving look, "Okay you cannot tell anyone, and I mean anyone, and you can't over react as no one knows about it and if I find out you have breathed a word of this outside these four worlds I will ruin your life just like you would have ruined mine." He nodded slowly and she began telling him the story of why she never has her shoulders on show…

"It all started about two years ago from now, a month after my dad left to go to Afghanistan. I was sitting at home on a Sunday night because I wasn't feeling too good so I told everyone to leave me alone. My old neighbours, the ones who used to live where you live, had come over to check on me but I told them I was fine and then they got me a few essentials since I hadn't gone to the shop that day. So anyway I was sitting watching some TV while Josh was out with his friends and he had been acting funny all day and he had recently began changing. He wasn't always a jerk, he used to actually be a lot like you but a bit sweeter and how do I put it? Clingy.

However recently he had been going out to partied and phoning me to drag his hammered arse back home so he could sleep here without his parents realising and since I was alone I always had the room. So this night was really no different apart from the fact he had come knocking on my door instead of phoning me before hand, so I went to go and let him it except this time he was completely smashed and couldn't even stand up straight and instead of it being two in the morning it was only seven at night so he must have been drinking all day to get in the state he was in.

I did the usual routine of getting him some blankets and a strong black coffee then a bucket for him to throw up in later on. Then when I was about to go upstairs he started asking for me again and then he was shouting abuse at me, he had called me a 'whore' or a 'bitch' a couple of time before but this was full on swearing and calling me every name under the sun. then when I tried to go upstairs to ignore him he pushed me and I fell into the wall then he got all apologetic and then he fell into the mirror and a shard of glass about five inches long fell into my back cutting it open two and half inches and five inches deep.

By now Josh was passed out and he had been sick on himself so I had to carry him over to the couch while I drove myself to the hospital where they gave me stitches and told me I would have this permanent scar. From that moment on wards Josh got drunk every weekend so every now and then he would come over to mine and push me about normally covering my shoulders in bruises."

When she was done there was silent tears trailing down her cheeks from the fear of reliving it all and Zach's blood had ran cold and the only thing he wanted to do was kill Josh. Cammie sat staring at him wanting him to do something other than do an impression of a fish so he lightly nudged him from where she was sitting. He then came back to reality and he made a promise to Cammie he had no intentions of breaking until the day he died.

"I will always protect you Cammie; there is no need to be scared anymore." Then he pulled her back into a hug and they lay next to each other just listening to the other breathing and their hands entwined as Zach playing with her hair with his free hand.

**Please review **** sorry if it a bit of a crap chapter I wrote it at different times and then rewrote loads of it about seven times so things might not add up. I am also a bit ill so sorry if it is a pile of crap. **

**Anyway that was a bit of a depressing chapter I had fun writing it cause of the whirlwind od emotions that I tried (but failed) to portray! Next two chapters will be the two parts of the party I think and it may or might not be what you guys expected. **

**This is a shout out to everyone who reviewed the final chapter of Is it Worth It and also told me the dates for GG6 release! I love writing it and was sad to see it go.**


	9. Chapter 9

They sat in silence and Zach traced his finger across her shoulder, where the scar was and Cammie found it soothing and soon his touch sent her into a deep slumber. Zach lay with her and couldn't help but feel that the feeling he felt inside all made sense and it was meant to happen. When he realised she had fallen asleep he didn't know whether to wake her or let her sleep, in the end he decoded he should just let her sleep as sooner or later he was joining her.

Soon Cammie woke up and the dark black sky poured into the living room and she felt so comfortable inside Zach's arms and as she looked up to his sleeping face she knew she had chosen the right person to tell her secret too. Yet there was one problem in the current sleeping arrangements she couldn't actually get out of them without waking Zach up, she would just lie there but her bladder was on the verge of bursting. So she carefully lifted his heavy arm off her waist and untangled her hair from his fingers and then sat up stopping and holding her breath when he made a sound. Then once she knew she was in the clear she tried to roll over him but ended up with her knees on either side of his waist and he eyes were fluttering open.

When his eyes opened they were a little shocked at the current situation and Cammie looked down to him sheepishly as her cheeks tinged a colour of pink cotton candy. Her hair was letting thick strands of hair fall onto his cheeks as she felt his hand come up to her face and move them to behind her ear. Instead of letting her go Zach sat up so she was straddling his waist and he had his hands resting on her thighs, "I need to toilet." Cammie blurted out to a smirking Goode and then Zach let go of her and gestured for her to go which she did but not without falling into the coffee table in her smooth and gracious exit.

Zach then sat up and looked at the clock that read 11:47 and he sighed then stood up stretching his arms above his head his muscles rippling as he did so. He assorted the cushions back in their usual position and then got his jacket and lay it across the arm of the chair and smelling that it was lined with Cammie's perfume since she was lying on it. Hearing Cammie flush the chain and run down the stairs he saw she had changed from the denim shorts she had on before to a pair of sweats and then she had on a new grey cami vest her hair had been quickly combed and put in a messy bun.

When she got to the bottom of the stairs Zach was standing at the doorway to the living room and Cammie let her slipper UGG style boots hit the cool tiles, "Do you want a drink?" She asked and Zach nodded as she skipped into the kitchen with him following behind her smiling at her childish personality. She was at the huge silver double door fridge and opened it up the light illuminating the dark kitchen and bouncing off her perfect skin. Not a single black head could be seen, not a single pimple was in sight and her skin was so evenly toned she looked airbrushed. Not that Cammie would agree.

The let her eyes travel across the shelves on the door and then grabbed a can of lemonade and then asked Zach what he wanted, "Urm… I'll just have some water please." HE replied and she then grabbed a glass from the cabinet stretching showing off her flat tanned stomach as she did so. Once it was filled with cool water she handed it to Zach who then followed her to one of the stools on the breakfast bar.

They sat in silence just sipping out of their cans or glasses, it wasn't awkward just comfortable. "So are you going to the party on Saturday?" Cammie asked Zach as she looked up at him through her now mascara free lashes.

"Yeh I think I am I haven't made any other plans are you?" Zach asked as he took another sip of his cool refreshing water and Cammie let out a groan of annoyance.

"Yes the girls are making me go, parties aren't really my scene and after this whole Josh thing I don't really want people staring at me and laughing. Also this is Drake Thomas' party and he throws the best party of the year and the cheerleaders are like bees to honey with them. So that means Tina and her gossiping posy is going to be there." Cammie explained as she let out another groan and placed her head on the cool marble counter.

The moonlight shine into the room and bounced off every surface including her platinum blonde hair and Zach rested his hand on her back moving it in circular motions to try and relax her and calm her nerves.

"Also the girls will want to get ready at about three in the afternoon when the party doesn't start till seven, then when I just want to wear shorts and a blouse or something Macey will pour me into a dress that is tight and too short." Cammie explained with her face still on the counter so she didn't notice the smirk that greeted Zach's lips as he imagined Cammie in this short tight dress.

"It won't be that bad Cammie, just have fun let lose for once. Plus I will be there and since I don't know that many people I can keep you company." Zach explained but Cammie lifted her head and then her eye brow at his reasoning since Zach had become one of the most popular kids in the school in just one week.

For the following reasons, he is gorgeous, amazing at sports, and Art Wizard, got in a fight with Josh and also he kissed Cammie Morgan in art. Well almost kissed her but it was rumour, it had to be twisted slightly.

"I suppose." Cammie and then they began having comfortable effortless small talk that came so easy.

()()()()()

Soon Saturday had rolled around it was currently just turning one o'clock in the afternoon and Cammie was sitting in the local coffee shop with her phone was placed next to her cookies and cream cheesecake and honeycomb milkshake. A smile greeted her lips and she placed the first bite into her lips and as she let the creamy cheese filling dance across her taste buds her phone blared off in the background. Being ripped from her food heaven she placed the fork down and then answered the phone placing it to her ear.

"Cammie we are coming over to yours now and Macey is armed with three bags of makeup and Bex has a suitcase with clothes from our closets." Liz said down the phone and then ended it without waiting to see what Cammie's response was. A small smile graced her lips at her friends and their over reactive ways but it soon disappeared as she thought about what was going to happen to her when the afternoon progresses.

Cammie picked up her milkshake which was already in a plastic takeaway cup and then asked the waitress to put her barely eaten cake in a box for her to take home.

As she walked home she sipped her milkshake and looked at the summer surroundings as a few families sat with picnics and the young love sick couples walked hand on hand along sharing a bag of sweets or a laugh. She couldn't help but feel sick as her heart screamed in pain and mocked her saying _'You once had that!'_

Just as she was about to cut across the grass she saw Josh sitting on the park bench outside of her street with Tina sitting next to him. They were both facing each other and they were both sucking the others face, Cammie glared at them and then walked around the other way hoping they wouldn't see her as she passed them on the bench.

It seemed luck was on her side today though as just when she about to start walking again Nick drove up to her frozen figure on his bike, "Whats wrong Cammie?" He asked and when she didn't reply eh followed her gaze and his face turned into hatred then he realised her dilemma and then took off his helmet and handed it to her. "Get on." He said with a laugh and she smiled at him placing a sweet kiss on his cheek as thanks and placed her bare leg over the bike her already short shorts going to the edge of her butt. Some jocks that stood behind wolf whistled at her but Nick was already gone before they could say anything else.

Within minutes they were outside of her house and Cammie got off the bike with helps of Nick and then she handed him his helmet and pulled her shorts down laughing at Nick as he bite back a smile at her. "I swear Cammie you getting more lady like as the days go by." HE said sarcastically and Cammie just stuck her tongue out at him then gave him a quick hug and he wished her luck for her next few hours of torture for the party tonight.

When she walked inside the house she was met by the usual silence as the tossed her keys into the small bowl and then placed her bag on the ground next to the door. She went through to the kitchen where she put her cheesecake in the fridge and then sat on the counter flicking through a magazine that was sitting on the bench about the latest technology since Liz left it from the other night. Just as she began reading an article on the whole Apple and Samsung battle the doorbell rang and then as she slipped out of her stool and headed to the door.

She opened it up to see her three best friends standing there with smiles across their faces, "Hey girls come on in." Cammie said as she stepped out of the way with Macey coming in next and chucking bags of beauty products on the stairs followed by Bex who had bags and bags of clothes who placed them on the floor next to the stairs then lastly Liz who had a couple of fashion magazines and an apologetic smile. "You do realise we have hours until the party and we don't need to bring our entire closet with us either." Cammie said sarcastically as the girls went into the kitchen and got some snack and drinks since this was like their second home.

"Just because the only humour you know is sarcasm doesn't mean you have to use it like it is going out of fashion." Bex explained as she got Cammie's honeycomb milkshake and took a sip out of it which made Cammie snatch it from her grasp and then perch herself onto the counter and start taking sips from it.

"Right we have all showered and stuff so now you need to, wash your hair with this while we get the beauty stations ready." Macey explained pushing her up the stairs snatching her drink from her and placing it onto the table at the top of the stairs.

()()()

After Cammie was showered Macey had begun planning out outfits and hair styles with stuff from the wardrobe and her bags.

By the time the clock turned 6:30 everyone was just about ready with Bex wearing a pair of high waist Rosebud shorts from Forever 21 that hugged her small waist and outline her curvy athletic figure. At the bottom of her long tanned skin she had on a pair of killer metallic rimmed pumps that were also from Forever 21 that at the start of the night belonged to Cammie. For a top she had on a studded black corset with a heart neck line that was lined with five rows of silver spiked studs that made her chest stand out more than usual and the colour contrasted with her caramel skin tone and velvet black hair that had been put in a side messy fish tail braid across her bare right shoulder. Her middle parting bangs had been lightly curled out lining her face to perfection.

Her makeup was simple yet affective as she had a light layering of foundation that just evened out her skin tone and then she had a light neutral colour of eye shadow covering her entire eye lid reaching her brow and then a darker glittery shade from her lash line to the crease. Then with gel eye liner she had drawn on a feline flick and then put on some long and thicker flash lashes. Then as a finishing touch there was a small but of gloss across her lips making them seem a lot fuller and formed a pout without her trying.

Overall she looked gorgeous.

Then there was Macey who looked amazing with black leather looking halter neck skater dress that ended half way down her bust, but it didn't look as slutty as it sounded when it was on Macey. Her long toned legs looked great as they poured out of the dress and then they looked even better with the shoes that she had on which were black heeled platforms with a thin strap that buckled around her ankle with careful detail with a small needle and thread.

Her hair wasn't its usual pin straight look instead it was lightly curled and position to the left of her head and then the curls ended just past her sharp shoulder blades. Her makeup was flawless as usual with her skin looking blemish free- which it is naturally- with a light layering of natural foundation and then her eyes were down smoky but quite a light shade so it wasn't so black. She too had on flash lashes but they weren't as thick as Bex's but more curly and separated making her icy cold blue eyes stand out. She had in her usual diamond nose stud and then her lips had on a pale pink gloss that was more on just because it was there.

Just like Bex she looked flawless.

Next was little Lizzie and there was no way she could look sexy, but somehow Macey had worked her fashion magic and tore down her pixie exterior and left behind a rebel looking sexy chic. **(I thought it would be fun to try this, please don't hate me!) **She had on a black wet look pinafore skater skirt that ended about half way down her small thigh and then underneath the build in braces she had on a black and white geometric long sleeved crop top. Then she had on a pair of black glittered studded mid tops that she looked really good it. Her whole outfit was a surprise but it was a good surprise and Liz looked amazing in it.

Her hair was pinned straight and sort of tied the whole thing together, her makeup was just as fabulous as the other two girls. She didn't have that much foundation on as the others since she sometimes got itchy skin form some of the products so Macey got expensive ones that she didn't want to waste. Her eyes were done with a base colour of neutral eye shadow and then a darker shade to her crease and then an almost grey shade blended in the corner with a line of liquate liner along the lid in a small feline flick. Her lashes were her own and were false lash effect mascara that made her light green eyes look so amazing and that whole pink pixie girl seemed to be a distant memory at the girl who had found a new bit of confidence.

This Liz was edgy and she rocked the gorgeous look.

Finally we had Cammie who, some may say, looked the best out of the whole group. She had on a white dress that landed to her mid-thigh and it was a heart neck line that had white lace arms and covered her chest. And obviously her shoulders. The crisp white looking great against her skin tone and her blonde hair that had been dried wavy and she had ran her fingers through it making it look relaxed and wind swept. Her shoes were plain black heeled sandals that were simple but tied together the whole outfit. However Cammie didn't really look as though she was comfortable with her feet inside of them.

Cammie's make-up was a thin layer of foundation to make sure her skin didn't become shiny and Macey had ran a small brush of pale pink blush to give her a natural glow. Her eyes were decorated with a base colour from her lid to her perfectly plucked brows and then light silver which was blended in to make it flow from her lash line to just above her crease. Then with gel eye liner she had a line from the corner of her eye to the end where it went out in a feline flick. Then she had on a light bush of mascara that made her lashes long and curly, fluttering as she blinked.

In conclusion they all looked gorgeous.

The four girls stood at the bottom of the stairs waiting for Grant to come and pick them up in his black expensive Land Rover. Liz caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror and looked uncertain, "Guys are you sure this is okay I mean people might think it is a little over the top?" All of the girls looked at her with looks of anger and then Cammie stepped up to her wrapped her arm around her shoulders.

"Don't worry Liz you look absolutely amazing and if anyone does say anything, which they won't, they will have to get through us first." Then they all smiled and gave each other a tight hug when the doorbell rang and Macey ran to it swinging it open.

All of the girls said their hellos to the guys and then piled into the car, expect from Cammie and Zach who were still at the house. Zach stood at the doorway looking at Cammie who was standing in the hallway rummaging through the cupboard under the stairs. "Cam what are you doing?" Zach asked coming up behind her then she jumped up with a pair of new white Converse in her hands with a victorious smile across her face.

She turned to Zach as she slipped them on her feet and said, "I don't do heels."

**Please review **** It wasn't a really interesting chapter but I love writing the dressing chapters as I get to do what I love to do, window shop! So yeh all of Liz's outfit if from River Island, Bex's is from Forever 21 and Macey's and Cammie's is from ASOS. If you want the exact link let me know in the review and I will put it on my profile.**

**The next chapter will be the party, so please review! **


	10. Chapter 10

**I keep forgetting to do a disclaimer so here it is.**

**DISCALIMER: Surprisingly I am not Ally Carter therefore I do not own Gallagher Girls; I know you must be so shocked! **

**Please read the authors note at the end, sorry for such a wait but the authors note will explain why.**

The whole group piled in the car with Grant driving and Bex sitting next to him and then Macey on Nick's lap in the back and Liz and Jonas sitting in the same position however their faces weren't surgically attached. Finally Zach was climbed in and motioned for Cammie to sit on his lap like the other two couples were doing, the only different was. Cammie and Zach weren't officially couples yet. So Cammie's cheeked tinged the light colour of pink as she held the back of her dress down with the hand and got into the car and sat awkwardly on Zach's lap, even though they both _really_ liked each other they hadn't yet made their feelings official yet. Hence the awkward atmosphere.

Zach rested his hands on her hips while she tried to make herself comfortable as possible without falling, in the end it resulted in her leaning against Zach with one of her arms across his shoulders. Small talk filled the car as the radio played in the background as they talked about everything but how Cammie was going to act if she saw Josh. Then the car pulled to a stop outside of the biggest house in the whole of Roseville, heck this could have been classed as a mansion from the huge front doors and lush green grass it looked like something rift out of a children's book.

If you ignored the slammed bass that bounced out of the house and the red plastic cups that had already began littering the lawn and then couple by the side of the house making out. One everyone was out of the car Macey lined everyone up and inspected everyone's outfits she let her eyes cast over her friends then when she reached Zach instead of her eyes just dropping a little they dropped a lot before reaching an annoyed looking Cammie.

Without her heels she looked like the smallest out of the group instead of usually being the second smallest after Liz, Macey scowled at her converse and her icy glare met Cammie's amused one "Where are your shoes Cammie?" Macey breathed out clearly letting her fashion title of the group get to her head.

A small smirk played on Cammie's lips as the other in the group looked at the pair amused, "On my feet where they usually are Macey." It was merely a jokey argument so the snarky laced comment that came from Cammie wasn't as cocky as it sounded.

"I know that Cammie but where are the ones I gave you at your house earlier?" Macey asked a small smile tugging her lips as she saw the rest of the groups grinning expressions, "You know what it doesn't matter let's just go and have fun, you would probably just throw up on them like you did last time we went to a party." Macey said a proud look lacing her face as she got the final word and saw Cammie's bowed head from embarrassment as she grabbed Nick's hand and lead the group to the front door.

As Bex rang the doorbell waiting for a response Zach stood between Cammie and Grant and leaned his head down to Cammie's ear his hot breath electrifying every fibre of her body, "Didn't class you as the drunken wreck Cam." Cammie could practically hear the smirk in his voice as he spoke but she let it brush over her as the door opened revealing the host of the party inviting the group in.

When the all filed in his eyes landed on Cammie who was looking around the house that was quickly getting filled up with teenagers jumping to the music, he moved his face down to hers and seductively purred into her ear, "Sorry about you and Josh, maybe we could talk about it sometime to night." Cammie felt sick at his comment and turned to give him a smart remark but in the end she found Zach had pressed himself to her and snaked his arm around her waist glaring at Drake who looked quite taken aback by his hot green stare.

"Is everything okay here babe?" He asked his voice hard and gravely as he didn't tear his glare from Drake's copper defeated one.

Cammie just slightly smiled at the situation and nodded then turned out of Zach's arm getting hold of his arm in the process pulling him along through the house to the front room where their friends had just entered. They were all dancing so Cammie just turned to face Zach who had suddenly gotten very close to her body, she tilted her head up to his "Thanks for that by the way, he was quite drunk and he is a creep sober so I dread to think what he like when he has alcohol inside of him." Zach just smiled at her and walked with her towards their friends who were now standing at the side laughing about something.

As the night developed the house got fuller, the bass got louder and everyone got drunker. However some were more wasted than the rest, for example Macey had a few shots down her while Anna was currently throwing up in the garden all over Drake's bushes. Cammie was currently sitting on the black leather couch with a red plastic cup in her hand that was half filled with beer; she was watching the people dance in front of her but her mind was somewhere else. None of her friends was next to her they were either dancing or in the garden so she was in a way 'alone' in the overcrowded room.

Just as she was about to get up and try and find one of the girls Tina stood in front of her with some of the cheerleading squad their hips cocked and their hands placed on their skin tight dresses that looking like they were poured into and forgot to say stop. "Well well look who showed up girls, no one wants you here. You're an embarrassment." Tina spat at Cammie's face as she leaned forward with every word her alcohol laced breath filling Cammie's gag reflexes.

"I'm the embarrassment?" Cammie asked shocked at her choice of vocabulary as she stood up squaring Tina up even though she was smaller than her with or without the heels. "You should really look that word up in the dictionary because I think there is a picture of you next to it. Face it Tina you were the one who went with the boy who played you along just as much as he did with me, in some aspects I actually feel sorry for you." Cammie spat the words soaked with venom all over Tina's confused face, no one had ever properly stood up to Tina Walters before.

The raised voices had managed to draw in a crowd and the music had been slightly lowered in volume which turned attention to the area anyway, "Cammie darling, you feel sorry for me? I wasn't the one everyone was laughing at behind my back because she can't even keep her boyfriend intact; I wasn't the one that was too frigid to do anything other than kiss their boyfriend. So maybe you should think next time you should shoot your mouth off." Tina said proud of her argument and by the way Cammie's face had morphed into fury to sadness and humiliation a smug look crawled its way onto Tina's face as the crown shot her daggers of pure hatred.

"So what if I am frigid, is it crime for me not to be willing to practically have sex in front of everyone at school. Let's face it Tina no one really wants to see you drool all over someone in the lunch hall it is hard enough to keep my lunch down looking at you without the whole tongue dance on top of it." Cammie said getting the fire back and seeing out of the corner of her eye Josh standing there glaring at her then she saw her friends standing at the back of the crown trying to see what was going on.

"Cammie get over yourself, now if you don't mind I am going to have some alone time with _my _boyfriend, oh and Cammie at least I can get a boy to have sex with me. Unlike some." Tina retorted as she strutted over to Josh and held his arm and he smirked at Cammie as he placed his hand on her butt.

Cammie wasn't fazed by it though the anger had boiled over and she just shouted it out without think, she couldn't let Tina get the last word and she was sick of Tina just presuming she was so innocent. So she said it, "I have had sex Tina!" Then she ran out of the room not caring to listen to she shocked whispers and the hurt looks on all her friends' faces. Or to see the look of complete horror that plastered Josh's face as he seemed just as shocked as everyone else in the room.

Once Cammie was out the room she went straight to the door and ripped it open where she ran down the driveway and towards the wall that lined the library across the road. Cammie sat on the brick wall watching the inky black sky and becoming mesmerized by the twinkling stars that almost winked down to her. The cool breeze was picking up meaning a storm was on its way and it raked its way through her hair as it flew lightly in all directions behind her.

Soon she felt a presence behind her and then felt someone sit next to her, the minute the breeze touched the other person their identity was obvious: Zach. They say in silence neither of them sure of what to say next, but Zach couldn't help but feeling confused about who the girl was next to him. He had fallen for this innocent naive girl resembling a character from a fairy tale; however she wasn't as pure as she portrayed herself to be.

Cammie breathed in the cool air and felt the tears brimming up in her eyes as she thought about the night 'it' happened, "I'm sorry." She spoke to Zach but didn't face him; she was too scared of what she would see and what he would say. "I was going to tell you, all of you, but I just didn't know how to. I mean even Macey hasn't gone that far with Nick yet and I am supposed to be the clever responsible one of the group and I go and do that. I am such a hypocrite." She said to herself clearly annoyed with her as she put her head in her hands digging her nails into her scalp.

Zach just sat there still not sure of what to say, so he dint say anything he just put his hand on her back and pulled her towards his chest where she was first stiff then relaxed into his arms as he placed his lips on her head breathing in her scent. "What happened?" He asked since the curiosity was chewing him up inside and he wanted to know the full story.

Cammie sat up her cheeks damp and her mascara slightly smudged, "Not here somewhere more quiet." She said and then Zach nodded and they both stood up from the wall and Zach followed her as she walked towards the woods leaving the party and any prying eyes that may have been watching.

**Please review **** sorry for such a rubbish chapter and such a twist; I wasn't even planning on writing it I just did. In the next chapter we will find out what really happened as well as something we all want to happen. **

**Right now for the more serious stuff, after I posted the last chapter I got a review which quite upset me. I am not going to name any names all I am going to say is it is a guest. Well the review was a bit of rant that said that I talk about every single detail and it is annoying, is it? If the person who said this is reading this I just want to say I respect your opinion but it has been working for everyone else by the sounds of it. However do think my writing style isn't good? Please tell me and I will try and change it but I thought you all liked it. Clearly I was wrong.**

**Secondly the review also said how I made Cammie out to be this flawless person and I am trying to make people feel upset about **_**my**_** looks. The thing is I don't have good looks and I am not trying to 'mock' anyone by describing Cammie the way **_**everyone**_** else does on FanFiction. It isn't only me so I don't know why I am getting the blame. In my opinion though Cammie is perfect but she doesn't see it she is subtly perfect. I don't know why I got the bad review about something most writers do here. **

**Also they said the chapters were overly long so I tried to keep this one shorter, does anyone else think they are overly long? I know I am kind of putting myself out there for more bad reviews but can you make them constructive instead of like the review on topic? If the person who wrote this is reading this can you review what you think about this small rant and did you mean it in the hurtful way I took it? Thanks.**

**Sorry for the rant but I had to get it out of my system it really upset me and I need to know if everyone feels the same way. Not the best chapter but could you still review? **


	11. Chapter 11

**Oh my god you guys are seriously the best, I really wasn't expecting all of those comments about how much you liked my writing style! Seriously I have the best readers out of the whole FanFiction universe, everyone who reviewed is amazing and I am so grateful for it! **

**I am aiming to make this as long as possible since you all said how much you liked the length of the chapters, now only one reviewer guessed what happened to Cammie so congratulations! Your prize can be this virtual hug *hug*, okay this is getting weird… **

**Pre-warning: In this chapter Cammie talks about what happened to her but the 'deed' isn't mentioned just how the situation came about so it is still rated T **

After Cammie had told Zach to follow her he did, he walked a few steps behind her as she walked in front her shoulder slumped as her brain tried to think about how she was going to tell Zach what happened. The cool moonlight glowed down onto her lightly tanned skin and her golden blonde hair that caught Zach's eyes and made him smile at her, then it changed into a frown when he thought about how sad she was which caused him to start thinking. What if when she had sex it wasn't with Josh? But it had to be that was her first boyfriend.

They walked up their street still in silence and Cammie looked like she had the weight of the world on her shoulders as she walked down the street. Her phone was illuminating her bag as it vibrated against her side from her bag every other second as her friends tried to contact her. They reached Cammie's house and then she walked up the driveway Zach close on her heels, as she rummaged through her bag for her keys she caught Zach looking at her with an unreadable emotion, but whatever it was it was strong.

She stopped looking through her bag and turned towards him slowly resting her back against the doorway her hand clinging to the strap of her bag, "You think I am a slut don't you?" Cammie asked not daring to look Zach in the eye as she was too scared at what she would see.

Zach's eyes flashed with sorrow as he stepped towards Cammie and rested his fingers against his waist, "Being a slut implies sleeping around, have you slept around?" Cammie shook her head and Zach then smirked at her as a small tinge of pink that dusted her cheeks. Cammie then turned around knowing that she had stalled it as much as possible as she took the keys from her bag and went into the house putting her bag on the peg and taking off her converse.

Cammie walked through to the living room and sat on the couch at the end with her back pressed against the arm and her knees up to her chin, while Zach sat at the other end nervously waiting for what Cammie was going to say. "So what actually happened?" Zach asked just sneaking a look at Cammie through his thick lashes while Cammie rested her forehead against her knees.

Cammie breathed in a deep breath her throat was tight as the panic built up inside of her, "Right now just shut up and listen because I need to get this out of my system and talk once I am done, please?" Cammie asked Zach just nodded and then Cammie closed her eyes and told Zach everything…

"It was about a year ago and I had been spending the whole day at Bex's with everyone else and it had turned about eleven so we all started leaving, I didn't have my own ride yet so that wasn't even an option and even though Grant had his car he was going in the opposite direction as me so I didn't want to put him out so I managed to persuade him I would be fine. Once I got out the house I realised how dark it really was, even though it was in the middle of the summer break the sky had still turned dark and it was clear a storm was on its way. I was about half way home when I realised I had to walk through the clubbing area and to make it worse the rain had begun to come so I was freezing. I was just passing the club called Love Den, you know the one?" Zach nodded and she started again with the story.

"So I was just passing it and then the car rolled up in front of me, it stunk of drugs as the windows were opened and the two men inside looked completely hammered and stoned so I tried to walk faster since they were looking at me weirdly. Just when I was about to walk past it next thing I know it had swerved in my way and blocked my path so I was stuck in an alley with a fence along the back and three huge dumpsters. The typical alley way.

The two men stepped out and stumbled over to me to I was cornered against one of the bins and they were saying aloud of stuff to me about how it was weird that such a 'pretty' girl was out on her own so late at night. They started mumbling stuff to each other and then one of them went back to the car while the drunker one came up to me and started breathing all over my face and whispering stuff to me and then he started trying to kiss me. When I tried to get away from him he wasn't having anyone of it and then shoved me to the floor where I was between to dumpsters but I fell funny and sprained my ankle and he was lying on top of me stopping me from moving.

Then he started undressing me and he… you know." Cammie didn't want to say the words she felt sick as she sat there reliving it for the first time when she was awake rather than when she was asleep in her many dreams. Silent tears rolled down her face creating tracks in her makeup and creating her whole body to shake with fear as she clamped her lips together to stop them shaking and herself sobbing uncontrollably.

Zach just sat there his whole mind shocked since that wasn't something he was expecting to hear. Throughout the entire time Cammie spoke he stared at the coffee ring on the coffee table and as the story progressed his eyes got filled with fire and he imaged burning holes into the glass as his whole body pumped with anger as he wanted to rip the head off anyone.

Once Cammie finished they fell into a deep tension filled silence and Cammie was now sitting crossed legged staring at her entwined fingers as they turned pale and had drops of tears that was still falling after ten minutes of her finishing speaking. She looked up at Zach whose body was tense with the veins on his arms popping and his neck looked like it was going to explode as the veins filled with tension.

"Say something." Cammie croaked out her eyes glassing over as she blinked away the tears with her clumpy lashes.

"I don't know what to say. What did you do afterwards?" Zach asked looking at her right in the eyes her pain and fear filling into the room as her whole soul was on show through her two windows. This time through her walls weren't up showing off the mascaraed of her make believe carefree cocky attitude Zach saw on his first day of school.

"Well once he moved so he wasn't trapped both of my arms and he was thinking off something else I rummaged around for something and the found a piece of wood and hit it in his back making him scream and then when he went to hit me I whacked him the balls with the wood and then the head where he passed out. After that I out my shorts back on then zipped up my jacket and jumped the fence and ran home where I cried myself to sleep." Cammie explained the memories playing in her mind for Zach to see through her eyes.

She watched in the mind as a weak girl with cuts all over her legs and bruises covering her body. Her top was ripped and the button of her shorts was left at the scene as her hood was pulled up as she ran on a swollen ankle as the rain came down like bullets. Thunder erupted in the sky and lighting stroke lighting up world a supernatural blue as hot tears streamed down her cheeks.

Zach then shuffled his body over to her where he wrapped his arms around her shoulders and pulled her towards her chest as then Came curled up into a ball silently crying to herself. Zach ran his fingers through her hair trying to soothe her and then with his free hand he held her lower back where he traced circles in her back, "Did you tell anyone?" She shook her head in his top and Zach sighed making her small head rise up and down.

Then she bolted up and stared at him right in his eyes, "Please don't tell anyone, I am begging you." Cammie pleaded and Zach just looked at her thinking about what he should do, refusing to look in her eyes to let that change his decision. Cammie then hold of his shoulders and looked into his eyes, "Please?" She begged and he nodded and for the first time tonight she actually smiled, only a small curve but a smile nevertheless. "Thank you." Then she got back in the same position as before.

After about an hour Cammie spoke, "What do you want to do?" She asked and Zach, who was in a trance letting her locks of gold spill through his fingers, just looked down at her and then he saw her in a different way than ever before.

She sat looking up at him her deep blue eyes filled with so much pain and worthlessness than he had ever seen in the world. Her mask had fallen and she had told Zach all of her biggest darkest secrets she had locked away in her heart, he knew more about her than she probably knew about herself. He had never met such a strong person in his life, the way she would probably skip down the halls on Monday morning as if the earlier events in the night didn't even happen. She wouldn't mention how she was raped again and lock it away, but she had gotten it out of her system so it would eat her from the inside and out again.

Her long hair fell down her back and a few strands fell into her eyes and he picked them away from her face tucking them behind her ear. Then something happened that caught him off guard. Cammie moved her hand from her side to the back of his neck sending burning flames across his skin as she leaned in. Zach moved his hands to her waist where they repositioned themselves so Zach was sitting crossed legged on the couch sideways and Cammie was sitting on his crossed legs straddling his waist her legs long behind him.

As they locked eyes and leaned further in both of their breaths quickening as their hearts beat at a thousand thumps a second, they kept looking at the others lips as they slowly got closer. Then just as their lips were about to touch Zach had to ask, "Are you sure?" Then he almost regretted it as he thought Cammie wasn't going to kiss him and realise it was just a kiss to fill the void. But she didn't she smiled and lightly nodded then placed her lips on his.

Now this kiss was nothing like a kiss with Josh ever was it sent fireworks inside Cammie's body as Zach treated her with more care and love as if he was scared she would vanish in thin airs. Their lips moved in perfect motion as Cammie let her hand move from his neck to his shoulder and Zach smiled into the kiss and he felt her cheeks burn against his. You could hear their heart beat in sync with each other's. Zach then moved his lips a bit faster and Cammie followed in suit and Zach moved one hand to her neck to brace it as he deepened the kiss as they got lost in the passionate affair.

After a few minutes they pulled apart both smiling like Cheshire cats as they stared deeply into the others souls, "Will you be my girlfriend Cammie?" Zach asked after his breathing evened out and Cammie then smiled and nodded placing a sweet kiss on his lips. Zach then glanced at his phone and noticed he had seven missed calls off his mom since he was meant to be home over twenty minutes ago since it was way past his extended curfew. "I am really sorry Cammie but I am going to have to go otherwise my mom will kill me, but I don't want to leave you on your own." Zach then added as an afterthought since he knew Cammie had relived a terrifying night tonight and he knew she was still scared and it was still fresh in her mind.

"Oh right, well I better get to bed to be honest so I will see you tomorrow?" Cammie asked as she pulled back and Zach held her hands in his.

"Stay over at mine tonight," Cammie shot him a look of complete horror and confusion at his possible suggestion, "No not like that just sleeping that is all. I know you don't want to be on your own tonight, my mom won't mind I will just say you forgot your key or something like that. It will be fine." Zach explained and Cammie then lightly nodded and followed Zach out of her house picking up her bag on her exit and followed him to his house where an angry mom was sitting on the bottom step on the stairs inside.

She stood up her fiery red hair flying behind her as she flung her arms around Zach's neck and almost knocked him over, "Where have you been I have been worried sick!" She exclaimed then as Zach was about to answer she saw Cammie standing behind him almost invisible, like a chameleon, next to the rack of coats. "Who is this?" She asked with a warm smile across her naturally beautiful face, a type of motherly smile Cammie had come to only just imagine.

"Mom this is Cammie, she has lost her keys that is why I am late but she only lives next door so would it be okay if she stayed the night?" Zach asked slowly stepping next to Cammie where he placed his hand between her two back blades edging her forward towards the smirking Mrs Goode. Must run in the family.

"So this is Cammie, I have heard a lot about you young lady. My son here has come quite fond of you," Cammie smiled letting out a soft laugh as she did so as she watched Zach burn a deep red crimson next to her. "But yes I am happy for you to stay the night, are you sure you parents won't mind though?" Mrs Goode asked and Cammie then felt her heart ache a little at the mention of her parents.

"No they will be fine with it, my mother is away on a business trip for a couple of weeks and my father is enrolled in the army so he is away on the front line in Afghanistan." Cammie was speaking with such politeness eager to make a good impression on the mother of her new boyfriend, but what didn't expect was to say them things about her family so easily. Not that many people knew about her dad and she normally just told people her mom worked late instead of saying she went on business trips for months on end with the odd day at home in between where she sleeps in whole time.

"Oh right, well Cammie you must be extremely proud of your father. Also I must say your manners are implacable, Zach you should keep hold of this one with such beauty and such a great personality." Mrs Goode said with a small smile tugging her lips making Cammie blush and Zach get redder above her.

"Thank you Mrs Goode." Cammie thanked as she looked up into her eyes that were identical to her son's.

"Please call me Catherine, now you both better get to bed. See you in the morning." Then with that she ran up the stairs to her room and Cammie and Zach were left the awkward hallway both of their faces burning the colour of fire trucks.

After a couple of seconds Cammie began to giggle as she saw Zach and then they both just smiled and Zach held her hand and pulled her up the stairs leading her to his room.

**Please review **** sorry if the start wasn't what you were all expecting but I hope it was made up with the Zammie at the end, I hope it wasn't too rushed or anything but I really wanted to write the scene. And I did! So yeh please review, the next chapter will probably be Zammie then I am going to follow up a review and try and put in some of the other couples.**

**I am thinking of putting up a one shot that I had the idea of tomorrow after I have got all my homework done, so it will probably be on late afternoon if I do hard core revision! Also so buzzing for tomorrow I am getting my cartilage pierced, I can't wait!**

**Oh and I had the most amazing experience at school on Friday and since I am too embarrassed to tell my friends I will tell you guys! The boy I am secretly crushing on, like big time, has gotten quite close to me recently and yesterday while I was standing outside at the end of the day waiting for my bus- which was late- he came up and stood with me and he offered me his jacket! AHH! Good**_**e**_** times, but I can't tell me friends because they will completely humiliate me in front of him so let's keep it between us. Deal?**


	12. Chapter 12

The room was silent with the blue painted walls outlining the room with a double bed in the middle that stood on cream carpet, the hot streaming sun poured into the room the slithers made from the blinds cutting into the two figures under the off pale blue blankets. The desk that had on a laptop and a couple of games and DVD boxes piled in the corner had a white dress hung over the white stylish leather chair and a pair of white converse sitting under them.

The black clock on the bedside table was shining the time of 10:39 and the two figures were just lying peacefully engulfed in each other's arms. Zach was on his side with his shirt off revealing his impressive body as his muscular arm was draped lightly over the girl's small waist with the blankets at his waist. The girl was Cammie, obviously, and she was on her side too but with her arms hugging her chest and her long hair was in a high pony tail with Zach's smiling awoken face looking down at hers.

When Zach looked at her he couldn't help it but he lost his breath, the more he looked at her more beautiful she would become. His heart was floating on cloud nine when she agreed to be his girlfriend last night, and he didn't care who knew it but he was falling for her. Hard. So he looked down at her as she began to stir and her eye lids fluttered open revealing sleepy seas of blue that were met be warming green ones.

"Morning how are you feeling?" Zach asked Cammie as she rolled over to her back and stretched her stiff body and readjusted Zach's grey tee shirt that was practically hanging off her small frame.

Cammie lay back on the bed and moved her head and smiled up at him as he rested his head on his hand watching her, "Great, but hungry. Do you have any food?" She asked giving him the sweetest smile she could muster and making her eyes grow in size and tried to look as cute as she possibly could. Zach just nodded and then they both stood up from the bed and Zach slipped on a top and some sweats and Cammie stood wide eyed at the boy in his boxers.

"You were sleeping in your boxers?" She asked pointing at him and Zach just nodded confused about her sudden shock, "But you came to bed in your sweats." She stated as she pulled down her top slash dress so it was mid-thigh.

"It was boiling Cam, and anyway you only slept in a shirt and I wasn't complaining." Zach replied with a smirk as he went and joined a blushing Cammie in the centre of the room and placed his hand on his waist as she rested her on his chest. "I don't know if I have already told you this but you look adorable when you blush." Zach whispered to Cammie as they rested their forehead against one another's.

"Let's just go down for breakfast." Cammie said and Zach nodded and took her hand in his and walked her out of the room with him in front.

As the new couple walked down the stairs towards the kitchen they heard voices drifting from the door and Cammie felt her heart speed up and her palms get sweaty. She stopped on the stairs and Zach looked back at her and gave her a reassuring smile which was effective as Cammie smiled down at him and they carried on walking.

Cammie was nervous and she had every right to be, as even though Zach's mom knew she was staying over she thought they were just friends. However they weren't and Cammie was standing in one of their son's shirt that _was_ the length of the dress she had on last night- maybe about an inch shorter- but the more she looked down at it the more she thought it wasn't even passing her butt. Sadly there was no turning back now because her bare feet had just met the cold tiled floor and the kitchen door was swinging open revealing the red haired women from last night, standing by the counter with a bowl mixing some batter; and a brown haired man reading the sports section of the paper and sipping s coffee.

Catherine turned around when saw the door open and a smile greeted her lips and then Zach's dad looked up at the two. "Morning children, Cammie did you sleep well?" Catherine asked as she looked at the girl who was trying to hide behind Zach tall well-built figure- like last night. "Sweetie there is no need to hide, we don't bite! Now do you like pancakes?" She asked swatting Zach away from Cammie leaving her fully exposed now her human shield was gone.

"Oh there is no need to cook for me I will just be on my way." Cammie blurted out not wanting to cause offence.

"None of that honey take a seat and I will get you some breakfast," Catherine said pulling out the chair for her and then returning to her batter. "Zach make her a drink or something don't just stand there!" Catherine said with a small smile on her lips as she did so, clearly wanting to make a good impression on the girl.

Catherine couldn't help it but she felt sorry for the girl, the way she didn't have any family at her house so she wanted to make sure she knew she was welcome here. Also she wasn't born yesterday so she knew she was the new girlfriend of her only son.

Zach went to go get Cammie a glass of orange juice leaving her at the table with his dad; he placed down his newspaper revealing the exact same features as Zach. Just a bit older and defined, "Hello Cammie, I'm Daniel." He said with a warm smile on his face and Cammie returned it with an equally warm one. "So are you the new girlfriend of Zach?" He asked as Cammie was mid-way through taking the first drink of her orange juice- the sudden question made her splutter the drink in shock.

She wiped her mouth and looked at Zach for help, "Well that is something I wanted to talk to you both about, last night I asked Cammie to be my girlfriend." Zach said stepping behind her placing his hands on her shoulders for comfort at the awkward moment in both of their lives.

"Well I must say Cammie you are a breath of fresh air from his previous girlfriends, you seem to be very smart and down to earth; also you are a very naturally beautiful girl." Daniel said the honesty in his voice prominent as he placed his hand on his son's back as he sat next to Cammie and him.

"Thank you dad." Zach said glaring at his dad while he smirked to himself and Cammie felt her cheeks glowing the colour of the red tea pot in front of her.

Cammie liked the warming atmosphere in the family kitchen; it looked like the scene had been pulled right out of a movie. The Sunday morning with the father sitting at the end of the wooden table talking to his son about sports or something like that, while the mother ran around the kitchen with an apron around her waist preparing breakfast. Cammie was pulled out of her thoughts when the sweet smell of pancakes fanned across her face.

She looked at the plate that had been perfectly prepared with two pancakes and some fresh strawberries resting next to them, "Thank you." Cammie said with a smile on her lips as she picked up the silver wear and began cutting into the sugary delights that had been placed by her.

"Sorry to love and leave but we have to get going as we have some errands to run in town, so we will be back at around four this afternoon. Will you be here for dinner this evening Cammie?" Catherine asked as she slipped off her apron revealing a pair of denim jeans and light purple loose blouse that contrasted great with her flaming locks.

Cammie quickly swallowed the pancake and Zach shot her a hopeful look, "I would love to but I have work this evening, maybe another time." Cammie said looking at Zach's saddened features and feeling the guilt already bleed into her heart.

"It is fine honey; well we will hopefully see you another time!" Catherine explained with a smile across her lips as she grabbed her husband's arm and her handbag and pulled them both out of the house towards the car in the front of the house.

Once the front door closed Zach found himself sitting in awkward silence with Cammie as she slowly chewed her food looking at Zach through the lining of her thick lashes. Zach was the first one to break the silence as he turned around in his chair so he was facing the girl next to him, "Sorry about my parents by the way, they can be very… forward." He explained with a smile on his face as Cammie turned around to face him her fresh features filled with happiness- a rare emotion in her life lately.

"It is fine seriously, it is different experience. You know to have parents around in the morning to say 'good morning' to you- you miss it when it isn't there…" Cammie said her voice slowly trailing off into sadness as she played back the memories of her pounding down the stairs on a morning to be greeted by her laughing parents. She slumped back into her chair and placed her cutlery down as her eyes glassed over with an army of tears.

Zach wrapped his arm around her shoulders pulling her to his chest so her head was resting on his shoulder as a single tear trailed down her cheek, "Don't cry Cam, you will always have people who care about you- I am not running off anywhere." He said as he wiped her stray tear away as she lightly chuckled into the air around her. A sad smile greeted her face as she nuzzled further into Zach's musky sleep filled scent and he pressed his lips against her temple.

After they had both had their breakfasts Cammie decided she needed to go back home and shower and get changed into her own clothes. No matter how much she loved Zach's shirt. So Cammie had just showered and there was a permanent smile across her lips as she sat on the end of her bed with a towel under her arms as she blow dried her blonde hair. She couldn't get rid of it as she walked to her closet and pulled out a light blue skater skirt and it refused to smudge even the slightest as she slipped on a simple cream top.

Then she quickly ran the straighteners through her hair and let it fall like a golden stream down her back. Carefully she applied some mascara and then some cherry flavoured chap stick. When she went to her phone that was on her bed charging since it died last night she saw she had over forty text messages and over fifty missed calls- all from her friends she abandoned last night with a drop of the hat. She flicked through the messages reading them as they got more and more worried, then she listened to a few of the voice messages and listened as they morphed from angry to pure desperation.

Quickly she sent out a mass text message to Grant, Nick, Liz, Macey, Bex and Jonas about what happened last night:

_I am really sorry for what happened last night, I was going to tell you everything that I blurted out to Tina but I just didn't know how. There is no need to worry about how I got home, Zach walked me home and I stayed the night at his since I really wasn't up to being alone after what I told him. But nothing like THAT happened by the way… we need to all meet up to talk about this later on but I have work tonight 5-10 so it will have to be this afternoon._

_Love Cammie xoxo_

Then she hit send and placed her phone back on her table to charge as she trailed down stairs still filling her heart fluttering with every step she took. There was a light knock at her door and she walked over to it to find Zach standing there with a smirk on his face as he leaned against the door frame.

"Go get some shoes on we are going out for the day." Zach said his green eyes burning with mischief and as Cammie arched her eye brow at him the mischief just burned faster.

"Well hello to you to!" Cammie said her voice dripping in sarcasm as she turned around back into the house Zach following her, a soft laugh escaping his mouth.

He watched as she lunged up the steps three at a time and then disappeared behind her door and came out with her phone in hand and a pair of tanned beaded sandals on her feet. She stopped on the second from last step where she was a few inches taller than Zach who was standing on the bottom of the steps. Cammie smiled at him tilting her head to signal she was ready and Zach placed his hands on her waist and tilted his neck back and crashed his lips on hers.

Even though they were officially girlfriend and boyfriend the kiss still came to a shock to Cammie and it took her a few seconds to adjust to the sensation. Soon enough however she had her hands on the back of his neck her fingers ruffling his thick chocolate locks the kiss deepening. Just as Zach tightened his arms around his girlfriend's waist slightly lifting her from the step so she was being carried in the air- Cammie phone blared out her ringtone from her shorts pocket shocking the two apart.

Cammie pulled the phone from her pocket and saw it was her mom's caller ID, which took her by surprise she hit the answer button and placed it against her ear, "Hello." Cammie said trying to not sound too shocked by the sudden need for contact.

Then a dry, sloppy voice spoke back from the phone and the next words were enough to make any daughter want to cry under a rock, "Who is this… oh sorry I got the wrong number." Then the line went dead and Cammie was left standing with the buzzing noise spilling through her ear and her mouth open making her resemble a goldfish.

"You okay?" Zach asked as Cammie slipped the phone back in her pocket knocking her from her trance.

"Uh, oh yeh I am fine just someone who got the wrong number. No biggy, now where are you taking me?" Cammie said her voice masking her hurt as she changed the subject and bounced next to Zach who decided to not push the truth out of her.

Then Cammie opened the door and Zach followed her out of the house and waited for her to lock it, then he held out his arm with his fingers fully extended signalling that he wanted to hold Cammie's hand. She smiled warmly at him her ocean blue eyes shining up at him as she entwined her cold fingers with his warm ones. Then they walked down the driveway and down the sandy coloured pathway passing the houses of lush green lawns until they reached the end of the street- not a word had yet been spoken.

"Where are we going Zach?" Cammie asked after about another four minutes of silent graceful walking around the town passing the small hand full of family owned businesses and the small diner.

She looked up at him through her lashes as he smirked down at her curious childish resemblance, "It's a surprise, don't worry it is nothing to get worried over." Zach said as he playfully tapped the edge of her nose as she furrowed her brows together out of frustration.

So the new couple carried on walking down the street playfully talking and lightly pushing each other back and forth still keeping the physical hold of their unbreakable entwined fingers. They walked past the green park and Cammie spied an ice cream van and her face light up like the stars in a clear summer's sky. Then she tugged Zach's arm to get his attention and he looked at her a smile still on his face, "Can I get an ice cream please?" Cammie asked pointing to the white van across the field; Zach smiled and nodded watching as Cammie's smile got even longer.

Once they were in front of the truck Zach was falling behind since Cammie ran to the truck not wanting to waste any more time of that cool creamy goodness, she looked at the young boy in the window. "Hey babe what can I get a hot girl like you?" He asked a slimy smirk smothering his tanned face and his copper eyes glistening as he got a perfect view down Cammie's top from his height.

Cammie looked up at him his comment washing over her as her deep blue eyes scanned the signs but just as she was about to answer Zach stood next to her his green eyes matching his fiery jealousy that was erupting inside of him. He snaked his arm around her waist pulling her close and Cammie suddenly realising the situation giggled softly to herself, "Can I have a tub of one scoop of cookie dough, one scoop of honeycomb and then another of vanilla please?" The boy nodded still openly staring down her top but Cammie was too focused on the pool of drool forming in her mouth to notice.

When he returned he had a tub exploding with ice cream, "Any toppings?" He asked his shaggy blonde hair slightly dancing in the breeze from the not too far away coast.

"I'll have a flake, chocolate sauce and mini smarties." Cammie said as the boy covered her ice cream in the sugary toppings. Then he handed her to ice cream and then before Cammie could pay Zach handed over a five dollar bill and got the change back and walked off glaring at the pervy boy with a slimy grin across his face.

Then the pair sat on the plush green grass as Cammie began eating her ice cream. Zach was sitting with his legs out stretched and leaning back on his long tensed arms while Cammie was sitting facing his crossed legged. She was sitting carefully taking bits of her ice cream with her small pink plastic spoon; she looked up at Zach who was sitting watching her smiling at her cuteness. "Want some?" Cammie asked motioning to the ice cream.

Zach nodded and Cammie handed him the flake with a clump of cookie dough and he took it and began eating it. When she restarted eating it Zach took the spoon just as it was about to reach her mouth and took the whole lot, "Zach! That was mine!" She shouted placing the tub down and lunging for the spoon and ended up being on top of him Zach holding her waist so she didn't crash into him hurting him- or more importantly herself.

"I paid for it so technically it is mine." Zach said a smirk playing his lips as Cammie frowned down at him but that feeling soon dissolved as Zach placed his lips softly on hers sending a feeling of eclectic shooting through her body.

When he pulled away Cammie looked at him and asked, "What was that for?"

"No reason, just because I can." Zach explained as if it was the simplest thing in the world and then Cammie got off him and returned back to her ice cream generously giving Zach some as a thank you.

**Please review **** Not the best chapter in the world, but I just wanted a sweet Zammie chapter in since there hasn't yet been one yet. Thanks so much for all the reviews so far they have been amazing, love you guys! Sorry to tell you guys this though but the reviews are going to be a bit slow because I have a lot of revision as I have a few exams in June, but as soon as they are all done I will try and serenade you guys with updates! **

**I will put the party outfits on my profile as soon as possible I just lost links so I have to try find them again, just because someone asked for them! **


	13. Chapter 13

**This might be a bit choppy because I am doing it after my revision, so apologies! **

Cammie and Zach finished their now sharing ice cream and were heading back towards their houses with smiles across their faces resembling two loved up puppies. They had both now stopped at the doorway of Cammie's with her against her door and Zach resting his hands on her hips with a playful smirk tugging his lushes' lips, "I had fun today." Zach stated breaking their silence.

Cammie smiled and nodded, "Maybe we should do it again sometime, and hey do you need a ride tomorrow since your car _still_ hasn't showed up?" Cammie asked her eye brow raised showing she knew there was more to Zach's missing car.

"Oh I won't need one because my _motor bike_ is coming tonight at seven, so perhaps I could give you a ride tomorrow." Zach replied his smirk growing and Cammie's proud look falling, "Anyway you better go and get ready for work, so I will see you later- call me when you get back?" Zach asked as he placed a kiss on Cammie's lips and she nodded and walked into her house with a smile right across her face.

When she opened the door to her house and stepped into the eerily silent house- it was always silent but this time something just didn't feel right inside of Cammie. Something was off and it made her feel uncomfortable. Pushing it to the back of her mind she walked further into her house and then just as she was about to walk up the stairs to go and get ready a body stepped out of the shadows created from the stairs and a deep gruff voice spoke, "Well didn't that look cosy?"

Cammie stopped dead in her steps and slowly turned around her head her heart rate speeding up as fear poured into her veins making her whole body rack with fear. She was adamant that the mysterious person could hear her heart smashing against her rib cage. Gripping hold of the banister making her fingertips turn snow white as she tilted her head her eyes wide with fear as she was met by two familiar sets of eyes that struck fear into every fibre of her being.

"What… are you doing here?" she stuttered out the shock of seeing him in her house again making her usual sarcastic self blow out of the opened window he climbed through to even be here. Her eyes met his dark ones, "About what I said at the party I can-"

Josh placed his hand up in front of her face signalling he didn't want to hear her excuses, "I don't give a damn about the party what you get up to is up to you, but I do have something to say. Break up with Zach, or else."

Cammie looked up at him her face morphing from relief to confusion as she listened to Josh venom sharp tones pierce the air, "Why, you just said you don't care what I get up to?" She asked her eyes resembling a pair that belonged to Bambi.

"Because if I can't have you no one can, and you clearly cheated on me plus we are still dating so technically you are cheating on me now too. Now the rules are simple you can only talk to him if it is school related, you can only see him if you are at work or it is when you are with your pathetic group of friends. Which by the way isn't going to be very often as you are now going to be sitting with me and _my_ friends at lunch I have had enough of listening to your friends whiney voices." Josh explained as if it was the simplest thing in the world, while Cammie looked up at him with glassed over hurt eyes.

Anger was fizzing away at her core for several reasons, one being that Josh is still controlling her life, two because he just insulted the only people who actually love her and thirdly she was going to have to not talk to Zach ever again. But she knew she had to protect him, as he may be strong but when Josh has his mind set on something he is lethal and she couldn't live with that on her conscious. To be honest she didn't care what he did to her- it couldn't be any worse that what she had already gone through with and without him.

"Fine I'll do it." Cammie stated her head bowing down in defeat and she heard Josh scoff and his heavy footsteps make their way to the front door.

She looked up to see why they had stopped before the door closed to see him standing there with a sickening smirk, "It wasn't up for discussion." Then with that the cold summer evening's air fell into the house and Josh left as Cammie stood finally letting her tears fall.

Cammie stood there looking smaller than ever silent trails of tears digging tracks into her cheeks as she stood her lips lightly parted and her eyes puffy and bloodshot. She felt her phone vibrate in her pocket and pulled it out to see she had received a text from Zach:

_Hey Cam, the guys and I are going to the diner tonight to talk about the whole party situation. Is that okay I can easily call it off? _

_Z xx_

As she read it her heart fell to the pit of her stomach and she could even dream of watching as Zach's electrifying green eyes lost their spark and looked at her with the disgust she would show him if it was the other way around. But she had to otherwise he would be as good as dead, so she quickly typed a reply trying to be a vague as possible:

_Okay. I need to talk to you beforehand though._

_C xx_

She didn't wait for a response before putting the phone on the table and she ran up to her room to quickly get dressed since she was already late for her shift at the diner. So she ran into the bathroom and fixed her smudged makeup and applied some waterproof mascara already preparing for the tears that would follow tonight. Then she combed her hair and put it in a high pony tail adding a blue bow and then slipped on a pair of black denim shorts and a matching blue polo shirt with the diner's logo on the chest.

Seeing the clouded sky she slipped on a black leather jacket and then put on some plain white converse. _From the party_ she thought as she looked at her reflection in the mirror to make sure she looked presentable and then gave herself a weak smile of encouragement then grabbed her bag and ran down stairs. Cammie then picked up her phone and ran to the diner as fast as she could, making it only ten minutes late.

Luckily the manager hadn't yet left the back room so she slyly put her coat and bag in the staff back room without him noticing and grabbed her small apron and then went back to the front of the diner. Just as she was walking through the doors from the kitchen and was tying her apron together in a neat bow Zach and her friends were walking through the main doors with wide smiles across their faces.

They all walked up to her, "Hey Cam what did you want to talk about before… you know?" Zach whispered into her ear not noticing her half-hearted smile and dry eyes. Not trusting her voice she smiled to her friends giving them the universal signal to give them a moment and grabbed Zach's wrist and pulled him to the back of the diner. "Am I in trouble or something?" Zach asked smirking.

Cammie gave a sift laugh and smiled up at him her eyes already filling with tears as she shook her head, she saw Josh entering with his friends from the corner of her eye and saw the smug grin on his face. Sensing his girlfriend's sadness Zach placed a gentle hand on his shoulder and looked deeply into her eyes, "Are you okay you seem a little distant." Zach said not sure how to describe her unusual emotion.

Cammie then unlocked her eyes from Josh's and looked at Zach's chest not daring to look in his eyes, "Not really, I am not sure how to put this Zach but we need to… break up." Cammie whispered the last part so quiet she wasn't even sure if Zach had heard her. Nevertheless he heard as his hand dropped limply to his side and his breathing stopped dead in his throat. "It just isn't working; I still have feelings for Josh so I think we are going to give it another go. He has _changed_." Cammie said barely being able to muster up the power to say the last part. She was practically signing her death certificate for going back to Josh, he was not an official alcoholic and he had an even shorter fuse from how tings ended between to two so it wouldn't take much for her to light it.

Zach stood with his eyes clouded and lightly shaking his head trying to get his breathing back to normal and trying to calm down, he knew she didn't mean it. Her personality was all off she was looking at him with pleading eyes as if she wanted to tell him she was practically being a puppet on Josh's strings, he was controlling every word that came from her mouth. He was sitting lapping it all up from the distance.

"You're lying Cam; you can't break up with me. When did this all happen anyway you have been with me all day?" Zach asked and Cammie just breathed in and she knew she had to be heartless and brutal for him to leave her alone. It was for his own good.

"I always knew it Zach you were just a rebound, I don't even know what I saw in you in the first place. When I look at you I just see a jumped up egotistical jerk who loves his reflection more than anything else in the world. We're over- I don't even know what I was thinking." Cammie said her eyes draining with any remorse for emotion other than being cold and hard like stone. She didn't want him to believe her she _needed_ _him_ to believe her. As whether she liked it or not Josh had won and he now called the shots for her now, she was rewound back into his messed up web.

Then with that she walked off leaving a shocked Zach behind frozen in time. Cammie scurried past her worried friends and made a bee line straight to the bathrooms where she checked the three stalls and once she had determined she was alone she found herself sitting in a locked stall bawling her eyes out. Her bony knees pressed firmly to her chest with her head buried deep inside of the gap between her legs and chest drowning out the heart wrenching tears of the heartbroken terrified teenage girl.

Back in the diner Zach felt his whole body begin to become overpowered with emotions so he had to take it out on someone. He heard the malicious cackle of Josh echo from the far corner of the diner and he stormed over with fire burning away inside of him. Zach stood there silent just burning holes into the clumsy drunken mess Cammie had gotten back with, "Josh a word?" He stated and Josh tilted his head and stood up bold as brass.

"Sure." Then an evil smirk smothered his lips as he followed Zach out of the diner most of the occupants eyes following them as they left. "Whats up?" Josh asked his voice clearly showing he had no interest and probably already knew.

"Whatever you have done to Cammie or doing, stop it. She hates you and I don't know why you are forcing her to get back with you, she likes me not you." Zach said as he squared up to Josh forcing him towards a wall and for a split second the burning temptation to rip Josh's head of his shoulders that was glowing in his eyes made him look slightly scared. But not for long; as the minute he finished his small speech a grin the length of the Nile flowed across Josh's lips and his dark eyes scorched with a dark and wicked flame.

"I think you need to get your hearing tested my friend, as Cammie said she hated you not me. Time to build a bridge and get over it Zach- she is back with me and as long as you _stay_ out of our way she will be _safe_ and _happy_." Josh said his face turning from sarcasm to an expression you wouldn't wish to mess with.

So Zach feeling defeated shoved Josh hard and stormed off towards a parked bike- the one that must have been getting delivered- and hopped over it placed a black helmet on to match his dark jacket and revved the engine and left the area. So Josh stood there with his arms across his chest and a smug smirk on his face as he watched a cloud of dust erupt behind the moving bike.

Then he strutted back into the diner shooting a glare towards Zach's friends who were looking at him with hatred as they watched the whole discussion go down outside. Cammie however was still hiding in the bathroom and her friends were becoming restless, as were the rest of the waiting customers. Soon enough though she walked back out of the bathrooms with her makeup slightly smudged but she had fixed it as best as she could- the waterproof mascara wasn't effective as the anticipated. Her cheeks were slightly tear stained but it was barely noticeable and her eyes held red fairly puffed up circles beneath the sea of painful blue.

Feeling sets of eyes on her she turned around and sent her friends a weak smile and told them she would talk to them in a bit she just had to see to the other customers beforehand. So Cammie put on her best fake smile she could and walked over to a table with a small family on and took their order and then served a few meals and then joined her friends after she gave them their meals too. As it was not her twenty minute break.

Slowly she slipped into the booth so she was on the end next to Grant, "Hey guys." She whispered obviously breaking up their conversation that was about her. "What do you want to talk about first Zach and I or the party?" She asked her eyes meeting everyone's in the booth.

"Zach." Was all that was said from Bex's thick English accent and Cammie breathed in deeply and told them her story.

"Last night he comforted me because of what I told him- which I will tell you in a bit- and then he didn't want me to be alone so I stayed at his. Then later on in the night he asked me to be his girlfriend." The girls all smiled at this but their happiness was sadly only going to be short lived. "We went on a little date to day and it was great we had so much fun but then it was when I got home things got bad." Cammie said looking down at her hands where she picked her already slightly chipped black nails.

"What I am going to tell you though you have to promise not to tell Zach, he is why I am doing this." Cammie said looking up at everyone and she turned her head at all of her friends waiting for them to nod to give her some sort of sign they wouldn't break her trust. "When I got home Josh was there." Before she could finish her story Grant interrupted her.

"What the hell was that douche doing there? Did he hurt you? I am going to rip his pathetic head of in second." Grant said being the one who normally thought with his fist over his head stood up banging his hands against the table shaking the plates and glasses.

Bex placed her hand on his arm and pulled him down and mumbled with a venom drenched voice, "You will have to get in the bloody queue."

"Calm down guys this isn't what I need to happen. He was there because he was telling me I can't see Zach anymore and I have to be with him otherwise he will hurt me and Zach. I don't really care fi he hurts me to be honest he already has but I can't let him hurt Zach. I know he could defend himself in fight but we all know that when Josh gets some drink in him and I am involved, or any girl for that matter, he becomes a gladiator. So I told him I will go with it, but there are few terms that go along with it.

I am not allowed to talk to Zach and I am not allowed to hang around you that much either I just need to spend time with him." Cammie spoke her eyes filling up with tears as she tilted her head to look at Josh sitting with his friends clearly too drunk for his age and this time. All of her friends were speechless they weren't expecting that to come out. They expected an argument or something nothing like that. However they knew Cammie was going to go along with it because that is something that is a devil in disguise with Cammie she is loyal and in some ways gullible- she is too loyal to Zach to risk him getting hurt and too gullible to believe that Josh isn't going to hurt him anyway.

Macey was sitting completely gob smacked not sure how to take in the words and Nick was sitting still trying to process it all, Liz's bottom lip was beginning to quicker and her eyes were becoming glassed over as she looked at her long term best friend in so much pain and such a dilemma. Jonas was, for once, looking quite fierce and intimidating with his fairly muscular arm bulging as his face was showing no emotion just hatred as he burned hols into Josh with his copper tinted eyes. Bex looked like she wanted to rip someone's head off as she began shaking from the anger that was building up inside of her and Grant was a mixture of everyone, angry, intimidating but as he placed an arm around Cammie and tucked her head under his chin he was soft and worried like Liz.

"Well that isn't going to happen." Nick blurted out as he stood up and slipped out of the end of the booth and stormed over to Josh leaving behind a frantic Cammie stumbling after him. But she was too late. "Oi Josh! Who do you think you are? You don't choose who Cammie sees, or who she is friends with or who she spends time with." He said stormed over across the diner causing quite a scene. Josh just stood laughing.

"Well Nick I didn't she did, and anyway she belongs with me you said yourself only sluts go with creeps like me and she herself admitted she had sex at the party so you know. It was written in the stars." Josh said with sarcasm as he mockingly danced his hands across the air in front if Nick's face. "Who did you have sex with Cammie, John? Mark? Alex? Sam? Ryan?" Josh said and with every step he got closer to Cammie making her further and further away from her friends who stood watching with their eyes filled with tears as they watched Josh stumble over to her. "Well?!" He snapped and then Cammie too snapped.

"I was raped okay!" She screamed and then with that she fled the diner freezing everyone inside of it as hot salty tears ran down her face.

Her friends were shocked, everyone else in the diner was confused and Josh looked sad and ashamed as everyone turned to glare at him. But the dark haired man with deep blue eyes in the back of diner was the most emotional of all as tears rolled down his cheeks and his long ruffled air fell into his sapphire coloured eyes. He looked like he wanted to murder the person responsible for destroying the young defenceless girl and the glare he was sending Josh made it clear he was on top of his list.

**Please review! Wow I must say I wasn't expecting to write most of that I just wrote it and then all of that just… happened. So I am terribly sorry if you hate it but I kind of just wrote it… oh well. So who do you think the man is, don't worry though I know who he is I didn't just write it and not have a clue where I was going with it! Quick question do you want to find out straight away or be kept in the lurch like the other characters? In the next chapter we will be visiting Zach and seeing how he is going to react to the breakup, any ideas?**


	14. Chapter 14

**I am so sorry for taking so long to update, it's just my life has been so crazy lately. Inside and outside of school, so how did everybody's exams go? Just had my last one this afternoon! Now I am not really feeling this story at the moment which is another reason for the overdue update- hopefully it will change after I get into the swing of writing again! **

**Well with all of that said have fun reading… **

The hot summer sun poured down on the table of frantic teens; however these ones weren't fussing over finals or dates to dances but of their friend in need. However the closer they got to capturing her in their warm hug she was dragged away and poison dripped into her ear. Grant sat with his head bowed and his large paw-like hand resting on his head and his other hand in a tight fist. Nick was nowhere to be seen and Macey was sitting with a straight emotionless face. Her eyes however were as icy as their colour with the ice crystals practically forming as she stared into the distance.

Bex was sitting with her caramel skin being danced on by the sun, her long lashes cascading morning shadows down her cheeks. But her usual cocky smile was gone and her fiery comments and hot glares were now forgotten. She just sat next to Liz rubbing her shoulder as she let small pools smalls of tears grow in the pixie blonde's eyes. Jonas was also missing from the usual group and the obvious was Cammie. Since her absence was the reason for this- so her usual spot of their morning hang out table remained empty.

As they sat in silence replaying the events from last night, the word 'rape' rang through all of their heads. The sound of heels got closer to them and they looked up to see Tina standing there with her arms across her chest and her hip cocked.

"What the bloody hell does this skank want?" Bex snapped her accent thicker than usual. Her brown eyes scanning the short booty shorts and crop top.

"Good morning to you too Baxter, now where is the actual skank of the school?" Tina asked looking back and forth at the group waiting for someone to answer. But no one did.

Then a car door slammed in the distance and they all tilted their heads up to see Cammie stepped out of the car with a pair of skinny jeans of and a hoodie with her face makeup free and her hair tied in a knot bun. "Ah, there she is." Tina snarled and then Liz stood up with her fists slamming against the table- now that surprised everyone.

"Tina Walters, now I have tolerated many things over the long and painful years with you but if you think you are going to get away with calling Cammie a skank you have another think coming. The only skank in this town is you. If I asked anyone, and I mean anyone, who they would class as a skank they would say you." Liz looked over Tina and saw her shocked expression. "Come on Tina you were caught dry humping the foreign exchange student last month just for help on your algebra homework. To be honest I bet you had to do the begging, who in their right mind would get off with you, willingly." Okay now everybody's jaws had dropped six feet under, and by the sniggering crowd it seemed like Tina wished she was too.

Everyone looked up at Liz with wide eyes as her face turned anger red and her eyes burned holes at Tina. The group then just smirked at the girl and then flung their bags on their backs and stormed off leaving a fuming and embarrassed Tina Walters behind.

Inside the school Cammie was walking down the halls with her head bowed as a few people who was at the diner last night stood and stared making her feel uncomfortable in her own skin. She walked straight to her locker ignoring the whispers and the concerned looks then just as she was about to walk away she felt someone grab her arm and drag her away. Instantly she thought it was Josh and then she looked up expecting to see the face that haunted her nightmares. However instead she was met by green orbs and a tired tanned face.

She squirmed to try and escape his iron grip as he dragged her down the halls making people stare, "Zach let go." She whisper shouted at him trying to pry his fingers from her arm. But he just ignored her then opened a classroom door that doesn't get used that much anymore. He then let go of her and then grabbed the key from the top of the door frame and locked it then scrapped a chair up and placed in under the knob for full measure.

Cammie was standing next to a desk with a scared look in her eyes making her look so innocent, like a nestling doll. She watched Zach nervously as she watched him pace back and forth with a hand rubbing his smooth chin. Cammie looked out of the window hoping that no one would see them and then back at Zach to see he had stopped pacing and was now resting on the teacher's desk at the front of the room.

"Zach what are you doing? You can just kidnap me just because you want me to talk to you." Cammie said not daring to look into her eyes so she wouldn't crumble.

"Why are you doing this? Also what you shouted last night, now everybody knows what happened to you Cammie. You need to leave Josh." Zach said pushing himself from the desk and going to stand directly in front of Cammie so she was now in touching distance.

"I just said it Zach, people were going to find out sooner or later. I had already told too many people- a secret like that is impossible to stay hidden for too long. And Josh, like I said last night" She then moved her eyes from his and looked down at her feet, "I love him." Those words broke her heart- she couldn't lie to Zach but she had managed to convince herself that was the only way. Because Josh does something to her something neither she nor anybody else can understand; but he makes her do the strangest things. Like she then becomes a puppet and he pulls the strings.

It was inevitable.

Zach however was slowly beginning to see it and he was determined to make sure he would crush the invisible hold he had on her. So she could for once in her life live her life the way _she_ wanted. So he lighting placed his hand on her waist, careful not to startle her, and she looked down at his hand and then looked up at him through her lashes to see the compassion in his eyes. She looked at him and tried to find the breath to speak to him but his touch had left her breathless.

"Zach please don't." She whispered her voice sounding like it was painful for her to not react to his touch.

"Just tell me you want to stop and I will." Zach whispered as he slowly moved so both of his hands were on her waist and then he stood up bringing his face closer to hers. Moving both of his hands to her neck, his warm breath dancing across her soft face as she closed her eyes and breathing in his scent. She tried to say no but her body wouldn't allow it then just as he was about to put his lips on hers she placed her hand on his firm chest to signal him to stop. Her eyes were still closed so she rolled them open to be met by hurt green ones.

"I'm begging you Zach if you are honest about caring for me you will trust me, please just leave me alone." Cammie asked her heart aching as she locked her eyes with Zach to try and show him she was telling the truth to try and make him sway his decision. But he didn't react, so she tried again putting all of the pain into her voice, "Please." Her eyes had become glassed over and her voice was cracking.

Zach just sighed then nodded and stepped away from Cammie making her feel as though all of the life was taken with her as she watched him move the chair away and unlock the door. He stood by it and looked at Cammie to see if she was coming she walked over to it, "Guess this is goodbye Cammie." Then before the door was open she smiled up at him and lightly dusted her lips on his cheek.

"Goodbye Zach." Then she placed her hand on his and turned the knob and walked out of the room as Zach closed the door and leaned against it with an exhausted sigh escaping his mouth.

()()()

Cammie walked into biology, the lesson she met Zach, and everyone in the room stared at her as she walked to her usual seat where she had to sit next to Zach. He was sitting slumped far into his chair with his arms across his chest his face like stone but his eyes filled with sadness as he watched her walk by. She slipped into her seat and tried to ignore the rumours blazing around him. Then as they were waiting for the teacher to come into the room she saw a crumpled up piece of paper land on her desk.

Zach looked over at it and looked at it like it was garbage being chucked across the room, "Well open it." Zach whispered to her as her dainty fingers peeled it open to be met a neat girly font.

She looked at it and read it about ten times over feeling sick the more and more she did, _Is it true you got raped? Tina x_

She could believe she would have the nerve to ask her in a note and she looked over her shoulder to see she actually looked genuinely bothered as she looked at the damaged blonde. Cammie just mouthed over to Tina, "I'll talk to you after class." Then when Tina gave her a caring smile and with a confused feeling going off inside of her she looked at the front of the room as the teacher walked in.

After he began a lecture to the class he asked a few questions to make sure they were actually listening, his eyes scanned the crowd of teens for the most dazed looking one out there and it landed on Cammie. She sat staring out of the window watching the world wiz by, "Ah Cammie, can you tell me how to divide cells?"

Her face jolted to the front and she rubbed her palms against her legs nervously as she tried to look somewhere for encouragement then she felt a familiar hand in her own giving her a tight squeeze. She slightly tilted her head up at Zach to see him smirking at her as she smiled up at him then she looked up at the teacher again. "Sorry Sir I'm not sure." She said and he just huffed and moved along to the next dazed student hoping for an answer.

Throughout the whole lesson Zach's hand stayed in hers lightly rubbing his thumb against her smooth pale skin smiling as Cammie she seemed to be relaxed by his touch. Then the bell rang and the class erupted with chair scrapping and chatting as they left the room ignoring the protests from the teacher to be quieter.

Cammie then waited outside the room as she heard the annoying giggle of Tina float through the air, then she saw her and she bid goodbye to her friends as she walked over to Cammie. "So you got my note?" Tina stated suddenly feeling awkward in the halls.

"Yeah, but I want you to know that I was and because you have a thing for twisting stuff and we don't exactly have the best history I want you to hear it from me and not from the end of someone else rumour." Cammie explained as she met Tina's eyes.

"Look Cammie I may be a fan of gossip but I'm not as shallow to twist something as serious as rape, also I know what is going on with you and Josh." Cammie gave him a weird look as to why she knew. "I may have possibly given him the idea, but I wasn't serious. Do you think I wanted my heart broken?" Tina said wiping away and possible stray tears.

Cammie then did the most unexpected thing in the world as wrapped her arms tightly around Tina giving her a hug and Tina returned the gesture, "Please don't tell anyone about the Josh thing. I am going to sort it." Cammie whispered as people began to stare at the enemies hugging.

"I promise I won't." Tina said and then they peeled themselves from each other gave exchanged an awkward smile and then parted their separate ways towards lunch.

Cammie walked down and then she felt a beefy arm around her neck pulling her close, "Hey Josh, how was your morning?" Cammie asked trying to sound as caring and bothered as possible.

"Fine, so what are you doing tonight?" Josh asked planting a sloppy kiss on her cheek.

She shrugged and then tried to avoid gagging, "Not sure." She said as he guided her towards his 'hangout' where all of his friends were and leaned against the bonnet of his car and pushed her in front of him like she was a statue. He placed his hands on her waist and pulled her between his legs smiling at her.

"Wrong, you are coming to mine. I have a very special night planned." Josh explained smirking at her seductively making her skin crawl as he placed a kiss on her collar bone and kept tracing them up her neck and jaw line. As she tilted her head she saw Zach standing there with her friends looking at them from the usual spot in the canteen through the glass.

Then just when his lips were about to meet hers she pulled away and smiled at him with 'love' and then told him she was looking forward to it, "I'll see you later Josh I need to go and do some last minute revision in the… library." Cammie said trying to string her escape lie together. When in reality she was trying to not have a breakdown at the thoughts of what was going to happen tonight.

()()()

The night had eventually caught up with Cammie so as she checked her phone for the hundredth time that minute waiting for the numbers to change to 18:00 she couldn't help but let her mind wander to two green eyes. As Josh may be a jerk but he was rarely late, so when he said six o'clock he meant six o'clock no exceptions. She was sitting on the bottom of the stairs tapping her foot against the floor impatiently the doorbell rang signally it was time to leave. She stood up and looked at her reflection.

She had taken her hair from its bun and let the curls loose and then she had changed into a different top and a pair of more stylish skinny jeans and then a pair of converse. It was nothing fancy but she thought she should still play the part of the naive teen and just think it was a usual date with her usual boyfriend. So she gave her hair a quick finger comb and checked her minimal makeup and headed to the door.

She opened it up expecting Josh but instead was met by a pair of eyes identical to hers, the same person from the diner, he smiled a smile of recognition to her and she looked at him with shock. "Oh hey, can I help you?" Cammie asked as she heard the engine of Josh's car fill the street.

The man's handsome features fell slightly but he masked them making them almost unrecognisable, "Yes I was wondering if Rachel Morgan was in, I am an old friend." He stated and then Cammie looked at him with sad eyes and tried to search her brain for a believable excuse that will keep him from returning.

"Oh I am sorry but she is on a little well deserved vacation for a couple of weeks, can I take your name and tell her when she rings tomorrow?" She asked with a sweet smile of her face to cover the memories of hatred and disgust towards her mother.

"Okay, that is a shame but I suppose this will do. Just tell her…" The man was cut off by the slamming of Josh's car door and his bellowing lungs. Cammie looked over at him and her heart sank and the man just glared at him as he also recognised him from the diner.

"Cammie come on I have a busy night for us planned!" Josh said with a hint of frisk in his voice as he looked at his girlfriend.

"I really have to go; it was nice meeting you I will tell my mom you stopped by." Cammie said feeling scared about how the night was going to play out but she knew to _never_ leave Josh waiting. So she ignored the fact she didn't know the man's name as she locked the door and then ran down the walkway towards Josh's car.

The man in the formal suit watched as the car drove off and then ran his hands through his dark hair and walked towards his jet black BMW and drove off with frustration burning inside of him.

()()

Inside the car Josh smiled sweetly at Cammie as she blew away some of her hairs from her face as she smiled back at him, "Who was that?" Josh asked without even as much of a 'hey'.

"Not sure someone who wanted to speak to my mom, it doesn't matter. So where are we going?" She asked looking out in the sunset as the summer sun set for sleep behind the hills.

Josh started up the engine and then placed his hand on her thigh and smiled at her, "You'll just have to wait and see won't you?" Josh then smirked and turned his eyes to the road but still kept his hand on Cammie's thigh slowly letting it creep further and further north. Which in return made her squirm higher and higher into the passenger seat, but Josh just thought it was a game and then gave up putting both hands on the wheel.

They turned into an old car park with not even one car in it and an old light up sign to the petrol station next to it, closed down, hung and swung in the summer's breeze. "Why are we stopping here, not very romantic." Cammie said looking out at the now dark and eerie night.

Josh just ignored her and then took his keys from the ignition and turned to face her with a dark glow in his eyes as he scanned her feeble body. A smirk grew on his as he leaned over the car and to her side when he tried to kiss her. But fear flowed through her and the night in the alley was all Cammie could see. So she grabbed the handle and fell out of the car in a heap where she then scurried to her feet. Josh looked angry as he emerged from the car and grabbed her waist yanking her to the bonnet of his car where he 'gently' placed her body and began kissing her neck.

Not wanting to be victimised the second time on her life she decided this was when she was going to fight her fears, look them straight in the eye and tell them enough is enough.

Cammie then let Josh kiss her neck for the last time and listened to him moan and then she blasted her knee into his crouch making his yell in pain. He jumped from her body in shock and then Cammie slid from the bonnet and stood from him with confidence oozing from her pores. _This was the end._

But Josh wasn't one to just give in so he approached her again and got hold of her face with tenderness to try and sweet talk her as he whispered soppy things to her, this time however Cammie knew better. "Get off me Josh." She screamed pushing him to ground where he looked at her with shock. "This is it Josh, you've lost. I am not playing your stupid game anymore. I am done, I don't care what you do just leave me and my friends alone or you'll regret it. You won't be able to hurt them because they'll fight back, we'll fight back. And if you even think about going near Zach ever again I will make sure you will live to regret the day you were born." Cammie sneered and then Josh just glared at her and with all the anger boiling over inside on him punched her right in the face.

Cammie fell onto her back and she looked up at Josh with tears clouding her vision as she brought her shaking finger to her lip to be met by a warm liquid. This was the first time Josh had hurt her without an ounce of alcohol inside of him, so he did nothing but give her a pathetic apology and run into his car and drive off.

Cammie just lay there in a fall deep in the shadows trying to forget she even existed and she refused to cry. Then she heard a car enter the parking lot and when she looked headlights shone onto her and then she looked closer at the figure approaching her to see Zach stepping out of a car. Cammie came to her feet and stepped into the light of the streetlights.

None of them said a word as they looked at each other, "I'm sorry." Cammie said as she tried to stop the tears from falling.

"Why are you sorry? You did nothing wrong." Zach said as he gingerly stepped closer to the fragile girl.

Ignoring what he just said she just kept speaking her mind, she was comfortable enough with Zach to do that. And that scared her sometimes. "What am I going to do?" She didn't wait for an answer as Zach knew she didn't want one, "Now I'm on my own. Josh has been in my life for two years and he has gone, my mom and dad have gone and now all I have left is… me." Cammie said as she allowed one tear to fall.

"Cammie, you're going to be fine. You know why? Because you have an army of friends and you have me." Cammie smiled at him as she stepped an inch closer so they were about a metre or two apart. "I am never going to leave you Cammie; no matter how many times you push me away I am going to keep coming back. I am going to be in your life for a long time and the sooner you get used to it the better." Zach said and then Cammie couldn't help herself.

Someone had promised to never leave her, someone had finally accepted her for who she was and not for whom she was or can be. So she ran towards him and crashed her lips into his. They didn't move at first they were just too shocked to, then eventually Zach moved his hands to her neck and Cammie placed hers on his waist as they moved into motion.

Now it had become a passionate kiss as they moved with love as Zach combed her hair with his fingers and Cammie tried to get closer and closer to Zach than she already was. They both pulled away and smiled at each other.

A tear filled Cammie's eyes and Zach wiped it away with his thumb, "Hey what's wrong?" His voice was soft as he looked at the girl in his arms.

"I'm scared Zach." Zach looked at her with a confused expression asking her to continue. "Because I think I am falling in love with you."

**I know this wasn't the best but I changed my ideas half way through writing. I hope the Zammie makes up for my absence at least a bit! Anyway please review and tell me what you want to happen next. I don't think I will be able to get much out of this, but maybe your reviews will change that. Thanks and once again please review! **


	15. Chapter 15

**Would have posted this earlier but for some reason FanFiction wouldn't load on my internet, sorry! Happy reading!**

Cammie and Zach pulled apart and both had huge smiles spread across their faces, Zach held onto her waist as she lightly leaned back into his strong arms. She felt her blood rush to her cheeks as Zach smirked at her with a small twinkle in his green emeralds. His perfect lips tugging into a small smile as he watched Cammie beam up at him with a toothy grin to try and get him to do anything but smirk at her.

A light breeze blew through the dark air and the silver spotlights in the sky glittered down on the couple as their shadow from the white streetlight painted it on the tarmac parking lot. As the breeze flew through Cammie's platinum waves he felt himself getting captivated by her glowing skin and ocean blue eyes. The cool air was relaxing against her skin as she closed her eyes letting the air lap against her face, as if it was the sea soaking into her skin. Zach felt his heart glow like the colour of her hair as he watched her seem to calm, considering what she had gone through. As her hair fell from behind her ear he brought him hand up to tuck it back making Cammie roll her eyes open and smile up at him.

Zach then tore his eyes from hers and looked around the area seeing that the sky was now an inky black and as much as he hated destroying this perfect moment but he had to, "Come on, we better get back. It's getting late." Zach said tilting his head towards the car parked behind him. Cammie sighed but obliged and walked over to passenger door and then she looked at Zach who was standing watched her with love in his eyes.

"Come on." Cammie said with amusement in her voice and Zach lightly chuckled then walked towards the driving seat. He turned the keys and looked at Cammie as she sat peacefully next to him with a slight curve forming in her lips. They then drove out of the car park as Zach looked out at the quiet road as a couple of cars drove by every now and then. The radio let music fill the silence, however it wasn't awkward it was comfortable both of them listening to the soft music from the radio.

Zach's hand sat on his jean covered leg while his other guided the steering wheel. Cammie then moved her hand carefully towards his and when she got there she felt her skin being supplied with emotion again. Sparks flew through her, more than when she ever touched Josh or when she ever touched anything before. This was a whole new feeling to her and as Zach pressed his lips against her knuckles as he rolled the car up onto his driveway. Then he mumbled against her skin his warm breath fanning her skin, "I love you Cammie."

At first Cammie wasn't sure if she has heard him correctly, it wasn't as if he said it directly at her he just mumbled it to her _hand_. So she didn't dwell on it too much as she unbuckled her seatbelt then felt her car door open and looked up to see Zach standing with an outstretched arm and a smirk on his face as Cammie climbed out of the car. She looked up at him and smiled then stood and waited for him to close the door.

"Well see ya later." Cammie said as she began to walk towards her house but before she went she felt a familiar hand around her wrist and turning her around so she was met by a familiar aroma and a face full of Zach's chest.

Zach moved his fingers to push a few bit of her hair from her neck revealing her smooth skin and collarbone as he rested his palm against her cheek moving her face from his chest to be looking up at his. "Is that all I get?" He asked trying to mock hurt, however part of Cammie knew he wasn't only joking about it. Cammie let out a soft giggle as she smiled and then Zach moved his head down to hers and Cammie moved hers to his as they put their lips together for the final time today.

It wasn't as passionate as their previous kiss but it did hold emotion as Cammie held Zach's neck and Zach moved his hands from her waist to her neck too. When they did pull away they smiled and just as Cammie was about to say her goodbyes Zach beat her to it, "I love you Cammie, I said it in the car and I know you heard me. Why didn't you react?" Zach said his voice softening into hurt as he spoke. "Do you not feel the same way?" Zach asked sounding vulnerable as he whispered to Cammie.

She shook her head and was kicking herself as to why she didn't say anything in the car, "No… I didn't react because I was scared in case you didn't mean to say it. So as much as I wanted to say I love you too I couldn't because the last time I told someone that I got my heart burned." Cammie said and then she met his eyes. Cammie say the green eyes spark with love and compassion as his eyes carted across Cammie's unreadable features.

Once he hadn't spoken for a while Cammie was beginning to feel as though she hadn't made herself clear enough so she decided to repeat it, "I do you know? Love you, so much it scares me so much that whenever I see you I feel safe and I don't know what to do. I am not used to that, I am not used with having someone as amazing as you because I see the way you look at me and it is as if you are willing to take a bullet for me. And that scares me Zach, so much that I don't think you understand-" Cammie never had time to finish pouring out her heart to the boy with the light from the stars gleaming onto his curls as he crashed his lips into hers.

At first Cammie was stiff and still trying to comprehend what was going on as Zach placed his expanded hands on her lower back. Soon the movement returned to Cammie's body and she arched her back as she went on her toes to wrap her arms around Zach's neck. Both of them were falling deeper and deeper into the kiss, Zach's arms were holding Cammie up as her knees got wobbly and were threatening to buckle.

Slowly they both grew smiled on their faces as they kissed with passion- however it wasn't heated and messy it was slow and caring- and eventually came to an end. Cammie was still in Zach's arms but she was now flat footed on the ground and her hands were now resting on his forearms. A light breeze whispered through the air making strands of blonde hair fly around Cammie's hair. Both of their bodies fit together like jigsaw pieces and Zach softly ran his forefinger down Cammie smooth olive toned cheek.

He pressed his head against hers and lightly danced his lips on the nib of her nose and his emerald green eyes met her striking blue ones, "I love you too Cammie. And I would take a bullet for you because if anyone even dared to try and kill you I would end up dying anyway. But is that really that bad?" Zach asked with a light smirk tugging at his lips and his voice holding a chuckling tone. Cammie blushed lightly and shook her head bowed it to hide her blushing cheeks and her uncontrollable smile.

Zach then lifted her cheek with his finger and lightly pressed his lips against hers.

()()()

In the library of the school on a table in the far side corner sat Macey with her head bowed and her finger posed around her pen and she wrote down on her filed paper. Her hair had been swept into a smooth pony tail to keep out of her face as she wrote. Her long lashed faced downwards showing off a perfect flick along her lid, her lightly glossed lips with parted with concentration.

She had on a simple blue skater skirt and a casual loose cream blouse tucked in showing her effortlessly tiny waist, her feet had on some silver sandals showing off bright coral toes. Her skin was lightly tanned showing off her long legs crossed under the table. Feeling someone's presence around her she looked up and saw Nick, her boyfriend, standing with a smile as he watched his girlfriend work. Macey then removed her ear buds and returned the smile and Nick slipped into the seat next to hers.

Although Macey seemed to be a bitch obsessed with the material things in her life- she wasn't. Macey was a girl that wasn't afraid to speak her mind and if someone hurt someone she loved she would stick up for them at all costs. Sure she liked to look good, which teenage girl doesn't. but she wasn't covered in makeup like most people just presume, no one can get the perfect smooth skin complexion she manages without a few layer of foundation. No one can get the long and non clumped lashes without paying a fortune for fake ones. Right?

Well no your wrong, Macey McHenry was just naturally flawless. She did wear foundation but the thinnest layer possible and it was her exact natural skin tone. She just looked after herself so she was blemish free, she could easily come in makeup free and most people wouldn't even notice. Macey however was brought up in a family where you had to be perfect all of the time, not a hair out of place not a spot on her skin and she always had to look like she just stepped off VOGUE.

Nick however noticed her when she wasn't, as her mother put it, VOGUE worthy. He saw her when he just moved to Roseville and was working as a pizza delivery man to try and get a bit extra cash. Nick drove along to the expensive house and when he knocked on the door he was expecting a walking heiress. However he was pleasantly surprised to see a girl in a pair of simple grey sweatpants, a white vest and her black gorgeous hair down framing her natural face.

Nick's breath had been ripped straight from his lungs; he had sworn he had just seen the most angelic girl in the world, until she opened her mouth that was. After snapping at him for staring at her she gave him the money and slammed the door in his face. Planting the seed for the romance that is _Nacey._

So back in the library Nick watched as his much loved girlfriend did her school work and he sat with his arm around the back of her chair tracing patterns on her shoulder back and across her spine. Nick could have easily gone off and played football with his mates or he could have been spending his lunch time with the guys, but instead he choice to sit in silence next to Macey watching her finish off her homework for the class she had next. The homework he hadn't even started. Sure he could have done it then- but he would much rather taking in Macey's beauty and smile as she got embarrassed at his intensive stare.

Macey's phone then vibrated on the table and she looked up and grabbed it checking to see the text, Nick leaned around to see it resting his hand on her shoulder in the process. Macey's body seemed to stiffen as she read it and Nick seemed alarmed then grabbed the phone from her and read the message too.

It was from an unknown number and the words frightened them like no end: _You're friend better watch his back, he won't get away with this._ Then beneath it there was a picture of what seemed like Josh lying with a black eye and a bloody nose. His arm bandaged up lying on his bed. Macey then stuffed all of her books into her bag and Nick helped her then the pair ran out of the library ignoring the glares from the librarian.

They ran across campus and then they saw Cammie and Zach sitting by the bleached soaking up the hot summer day's sun. Cammie sitting on the metal bench with her legs over Zach's as he sat slumped back with his arms around his head stretching his muscles. They were laughing with smiles spread across their faces and they looked so in love it would make anyone's heart swell just a little.

Just as Macey was about to get in their vision Nick grabbed her wrist and pulled her back below a tall tree in the shade, "What are you doing, this isn't the time to make out." Macey said narrowing her eyes at Nick but he just lightly smirked at her attitude- that was one of the things that first intrigued him.

He got hold of her phone that was still open on the text ready to show Cammie and Zach, "Are you sure you want to do this?" Nick asked and Macey looked at him like he was the biggest idiot on the planet. "Don't you get it? When you show this to them Cammie is going to freak out and break up with Zach again, she clearly thinks Josh is gone since he did this to her. But for once Cammie isn't who Josh is after." Nick's voice was soft and held wisdom and reason, it held a tone telling people he was speaking logic. He was level headed and made him seem that what he was saying was right- even if it was wrong.

Macey slowly nodded soaking in his words, knowing that he was completely right. "So we need to approach this carefully, is that what you're saying?" Macey asked just to make sure she understood her boyfriend.

Nick nodded, "So the plan is what we are going to do is wait until the day is over and we are all meeting up at your anyway tonight so we will talk about it then get the information off Zach as to why he beat Josh up and then we will decide what to do then." Macey sighed knowing he was right and then locked her phone and slipped it in her bag and Nick held out his hand which she took willingly and they strolled off with the sun beating down on them.

()()()

It was now time to go to Macey's and Cammie was quickly slipping on some shoes when the doorbell rang and it opened revealing Zach standing there with a smirk on as he got a clear view of Cammie's but. She was wearing a pair of mini denim shorts and a loose white crop top; it wasn't too short that only just passed her belly button, which she had put on after getting in a shower after school to freshen up a bit. Without even turning around Cammie knew who it was and where they were looking, "Stop staring at my ass and get my phone from upstairs I have forgotten it."

Zack smirked and chuckled at his girlfriend then ran passed her up the stairs and went into her room and caught a glimpse of the same car that was there the other night parked outside with the same unknown man sat inside. Shrugging it to one side as Cammie called for him from downstairs making the thought get lost in his mind.

Once he was downstairs Cammie got her phone and slipping it into her back pocket she asked, "What took you so long?" But before Zach could answer she was already speaking again, "It doesn't matter, some on we're going to be late." Then she grabbed his hand and pulled him from her house where they began the short ten minute walk to Macey's house.

Once everybody was in the house they were sitting spreak across Macey garden. Liz was sitting on the hammock with her innocent white sundress ending at her mid-thigh with Jonas lying next to her as they lightly swung as Jonas' feet pushed them back and forth. Lizzie's not quite being able to reach the grass below. Then on the grass leaning against the tree the hammock was tied to there was Nick and Macey themselves. Nick was having his back on the tree with a cushion to support his back on the hard wood and Macey leaning on his chest as she sat between his separated legs. Nick resting his hands softly on her waist and resting his chin on her shoulder every now and then planting his lip son her soft warm skin.

Then Grant was sitting on a cushioned lounger with one arm bent around the back of head and the other draped across Bex's shoulder as she lay next to him on the surprisingly special lounger. Her hair was cascading curls down the side of the arm and the ends just missing the blades of grass, Grant played carefully with it wrapped strands around his fingers. Finally there was Zach and Cammie. Zach was on a chair pulled up to complete the circle of friends and he was say quite far back and Cammie was sat with her back against the chair and between Zach's knees.

Cammie was sitting on the grass watching the light conversation back and forth with her eyes as Zach- similarly to Grant- playing with his girlfriend's hair letting the platinum fall through his fingers.

"So what are the plains for tonight Mace, are we all staying till late or what?" Bex asked from her spot next to Grant.

Macey spoke up and dared to look at her phone lying next to her for the millionth time in the short time her friends have been there, "I don't know, we can order Chinese or something and just stay out here till late or go in the pool whatever I'm not bothered. We don't have school tomorrow so you can just over- you all have spare things here anyway so it doesn't really make a difference." Macey said as she looked at her friends agree to the idea.

Out of all of the years they had known each other they had all managed to build up a collection of an outfit or two at everyone's house. Since they all- in some ways- lived in all six of their houses since they slept at one of the houses most Friday and Saturday night anyway. Even Zach in his short amount of time being in the group had his own collection of clothes at the houses.

"Want to go in the pool then?" Jonas asked and when everybody agreed Nick had to quickly stop them.

"Wait guys, Mace and I need to tell you something. Sit back down." The group obliged suspiciously and all of them looked alarmed automatically thinking the worse. "Today Macey received a text from an unknown number with a picture of someone and a threat." Nick said, the group were now all deadly silent and looked at Macey thinking it was a threat towards Macey.

Grant shot up from his spot at the end on the lounger and smacked his right fist into his left palm, "Who is threatening you Mace, I'll rip his balls off and force them down his good for nothing throat." Grant snarled the anger boiling over inside of him as he looked at Macey under the tree.

"It isn't her, if it was I would have already done that myself." Nick said then he looked over at Zach, "It was a threat towards Zach. it said you should watch her back after what you did to Josh and there was a picture of your handy work attached. You did a good job." Nick said trying to lighten to dark mood that had swept over the teens.

Zach's blood ran cold and his pupils dilated, "He was going to hurt Cammie. it was at the car park last night he was practically on the verge of raping her, what was I supposed to do sit back and watch him rape the girl I love?" Zach said staring up at the group and catching Cammie's guilty eyes and sending her a smile to show he was okay.

"So what you're saying is you were simply protecting Cammie and you didn't just beat him up because he is the biggest cockroach to ever crawl on this planet?" Bex said and Zach nodded not tearing his eyes from Bex's to show his honesty. "What are we going to do then?" Bex asked and then just as she was about to get an answer the doorbell ran through the house and into the back garden.

"Hold that thought." Macey said and she stood up from the grass and headed towards the door her feet hitting the cool marble as she did. She opened the door to see a man in a pair of jeans and a white polo shirt, his eyes covered by a pair of Ray Bans and his chocolate hair pulled back by his fingers as the hot sun beamed down. "May I help you?" Macey asked slightly looking the muscular man up and down with her eyes as he removed his shades.

The man was the man from the diner, the man that was 'looking' for Cammie mom.

"I need to see Cameron Morgan, I believe she is here. Correct?" He said in a monotone voice not showing any remorse of emotion. Macey looked at him with glare and cocked her hip placing one hand on it showing he was going to have to be politer and give more information for his demands to be met. "The names Joe Solomon, tell her the name and she will know who I am. I'm a friend of her… fathers." As his spoke it seemed his eyes saddened as he mention Cammie's father.

Macey's breath caught in her throat and she opened the door welcoming him into her home then she walked through the flamboyant house hearing his shoes the floor as he followed. She walked over to Cammie who was sitting talking to Zach trying to figure out what to do about the Josh threat.

"It is for you… he says he knows your father." Macey said catching everyone's attention and pointing to the man standing at the double doors leading from the garden to the kitchen, "His name is Joe Solomon." Macey said and Cammie looked eyes with the man at the door and she felt her heart stop. The world seemed to stop spinning for a moment, the noise of nature and traffic was turned onto mute and the man that resembled her father in so many ways stood with a light smile on his lips as he saw what the girl he last saw in a Barbie shirt had become.

A beautiful young woman.

**Please review **** not really feeling this chapter, I am just trying to find a way to end it and I think I have come up with one now. Sad times, this story has really been random. Not a single plan I just open my laptop and write what ever has inspired me throughout the day as on my past stories I have a brief story line planned out but this has changed half way through writing the chapter. Hope you are enjoying the summer; I am currently getting burnt in the garden. **

**Please review, thanks x**


End file.
